


Abajo, donde el sonido se vuelve franco y pálido.

by CompulsiveShipper



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, Crossover, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompulsiveShipper/pseuds/CompulsiveShipper
Summary: Hay algo "sospechoso" en los asesinatos cometidos en la Gran Isla. Sam y Dean Winchester llegan a Hawaii y ofrecen su especial experiencia al equipo de Five-0. El pasar tiempo con los Winchesters obliga a Steve y Danny finalmente a afrontar lo que sea que esté pasando entre ellos. Entre cazar asesinos con forma de tiburones y tratar de descubrir quiénes son los Winchester, Five-0 tiene las manos ocupadas. Por supuesto, el estar a punto de morir hace maravillas por una relación.





	Abajo, donde el sonido se vuelve franco y pálido.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [down where sound comes blunt and wan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/437512) by [CydSA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA). 



> ¡Hola! Espero que este lindo crossover les guste, a mí me encantó. Hace poco empecé a ver hawaii five-0 y lo primero que pensé fue en leer un crossover con mi serie predilecta favorita: Supernatural. Reconozco que el monstruo no me convenció, pero bueno, la historia es linda y aquí está traducida c: ¡mil gracias por leer!

Sam se despidió de Matt, uno de los cazadores de la Costa Oeste y se volteó hacia Dean. —Tenemos un caso.

Dean esperó, Sam no le estaba diciendo todo. — ¿Y?

Los hombros de Sam se encogieron un poco. —Es en Hawaii.

Dean sintió su estómago volcarse un par de veces. —Eso significa volar, —murmuró.

—Sí, —Sam le apretó el brazo. — ¿Estás bien con ello?

—Volar, —declaró Dean como si fuera el Armagedón. Lo cual así se sentía.

—Puedo preguntar por ahí, enviar a alguien más. —ofreció Sam.

Dean meneó la cabeza. —Puedo hacerlo. Solo son una cuantas millas al aire. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser? —le aseguró a Sam, y a sí mismo.

Sam le miró dudoso. — ¿Estás seguro?

Dean asintió. —Háblame del caso.

—Cuatro muertes hasta ahora. Pérdida masiva de sangre. No queda mucho de las víctimas.

—Y creemos que es de lo nuestro porque... —Dean alzó una ceja y frunció el ceño cuando Bobby apartó su vaso de whiskey. — ¡Deja de hacer eso!

Bobby no respondió. No lo demostró, pero Dean podía sentir la desaprobación en el aire y dejó el vaso. —Voy a tener que dejar la botella aquí, para que no puedas venir con nosotros. —le dijo a Bobby.

—Deja de molestar a Bobby y presta atención, —dijo Sam y Dean se volteó hacia él con una última mirada furtiva en el espacio vacío donde estaba seguro que Bobby estaba de pie.

—Ok, soy todo oídos, —dijo.

—Los forenses no han podido establecer una causa de muerte oficial ya que no queda mucho de los cuerpos, —Sam apuntó hacia la pantalla de su laptop.

—Maravilloso, —murmuró Dean. —Suena divertido.

—Es Hawaii Dean.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Es la capital de vacaciones del mundo?

Dean suspiró. —Eres una princesa, Sam.

Sam se puso de pie y le besó rápidamente. —Nuestro vuelo sale en cuatro horas, será mejor que nos movamos. —se levantó para ir al baño a empacar sus cosas.

Dean pensó en matar a su hermano. Lo haría si no supiera que Sam volvería y le perseguiría. —Como algunos idiotas que conozco, —murmuró.

Bobby le hizo tropezar mientras caminaba a su cama para empezar a empacar. —Dejaré la botella aquí, —le amenazó Dean.

 

***

Steve se puso de pie. —Bueno, esto es nuevo.

— ¿Tú crees? —preguntó Danny y ambos miraron al cuerpo.

—Vamos progresando, bro, —le dijo Chin a Steve.

Los ojos de Danny se ampliaron. — ¿Progresos? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Chin le miró de reojo. —Bueno, por lo menos tenemos el cuerpo entero ahora.

El pecho de Danny se infló. — ¿Y qué te hace pensar que esto sea obra de quién sea que se ha llevado a los demás? —preguntó.

Steve quería interferir, pero ya había aprendido su lección a las malas con Chin y Danny. Les dejó pelear y se concentró en el cuerpo.

—Exsanguinación, —Max se acercó a él y se agachó.

— ¿Pérdida de sangre? —Steve vio a Max sacar el termómetro.

—Exacto, —Max metió el instrumento en la herida debajo de la caja torácica el difundo. —Deberíamos tener la hora de muerte aproximadamente... —sacó el termómetro, —ahora. —sonrió.

— ¿Y?

—Algún momento entre la media noche y las dos de la mañana.

Steve asintió y se acarició la barbilla. — ¿Qué podría drenarle la sangre a un hombre así? —preguntó, no esperando realmente una respuesta.

— ¿Un vampiro? —sugirió Max medio bromeando.

—Los vampiros no existen, Max. —dijo Chin. —Tal vez es un Kapua.

— ¿Qué es un Kapua? —preguntó Danny.

—Son truqueros, —explicó Chin. —Son capaces de manifestarse en cuerpos diferentes y destruyen a cualquiera que atrapan.

—Suena mucho más real que un vampiro, ¿eh? —le dijo Danny a Steve con una sonrisa. Trató de no sonreírle de vuelta, pero las sonrisas de Danny eran como droga, una vez que las mirabas, querías más.

Chin estaba que casi le gruñía a Danny. —No sabes nada de esta isla, _haole_ , —le apuntó con el dedo.

Danny levantó las manos. —Y tú no sabes nada sobre el continente, Ho, —los labios de Chin se curvaron peligrosamente y Danny dio un paso hacia atrás.

Steve decidió interferir antes de que se derramara más sangre. —No es un vampiro o Kapua, —les dijo y Max le miró.

— ¿Sabes qué es?

Steve negó con la cabeza. —Ni siquiera voy a sacar alguna conjetura de esto. —se cruzó de brazos. —Tenemos cuatro cuerpos hasta ahora, cada uno en luna llena.

—Restos, —le corrigió Max.

—Restos, —concordó Steve frunciendo el ceño. —Con este se hacen cinco cuerpos en un mes. —miró hacia Danny y su gesto era sombrío. —Creo que es justo decir que tenemos un asesino serial aquí.

Danny asintió. —Pero no sabemos cómo les drena la sangre, cómo escoge a sus víctimas o por qué.

—Bueno, sabemos cómo están muriendo. —dijo Max.

Steve hizo una mueca. —Ser desangrado no es realmente una causa de muerte, Max.

Max parpadeó. —Bueno, veamos qué tan bien vivirías sin ni una gota de sangre.

Danny agitó una mano. —Sé a lo que se refiere. La exanguinación es el resultado, no la causa.

Steve hizo una pistola con sus dedos y "jaló" el gatillo. —Exacto, Danno.

—Oh Dios, —Chin los miró a ambos. —No es de extrañar que todo el DPH piense que están juntos.

La boca de Danny se abrió y cerró varias veces, sonrojándose. Steve se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de no reír. —Jódete, —le dijo Danny a Chin.

—No gracias, estoy casado. —Chin levantó la vista cuando Kono se acercó. — ¿Qué dijo el testigo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. —No mucho. Está bastante asustado, primo. —Miro al corredor que había descubierto el cuerpo. —Literalmente cayó sobre él.

Danny tuvo un escalofrío de cuerpo entero que Steve ignoró. No mirar a Danny se había convertido en un trabajo a tiempo completo.

—Eso le dará pesadillas por años.

Steve hizo una mueca. —Cosas malas siempre pasan.

—En serio, Steven, ¿qué te pasa? ¿"Cosas malas siempre pasan"?

Steve decidió ignorar a Danny y se volteó hacia Max. —Entonces, ¿cuál es tu experto diagnóstico?

Max suspiró. —Odio admitir esto, especialmente delante de otros, pero no tengo nada. —sus hombros se tensaron. —Quizás después de examinar a la víctima en mi laboratorio podré darles más información.

Steve asintió y le hizo una seña a los forenses que esperaban para llevarse el cuerpo. —De acuerdo Max, confío en ti para llegar al fondo de esto. Me dijiste que necesitabas más evidencia que un par de manos y pies. —Max lo fulminó con la mirada. —Bueno, ahora tienes casi todo un cuerpo.

Danny y Chin deliberadamente miraron al suelo cuando Max entrecerró los ojos. — ¿Acaso estás sugiriendo...?

Steve levantó las manos. —Hey, no estoy cuestionando sus habilidades, lo juro. Solo estoy frustrado y necesito saber qué demonios está pasando.

—Estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo. —Max se dirigió hacia la camioneta de los forenses, luciendo un poco abatido.

Danny golpeó el hombre de Steve. —Vaya forma de molestar a nuestro genio, cariño.

Steve suspiró. —No fue mi intensión. —Se apartó cuidadosamente de Danny, tratando de no parecer como si realmente estuviera alejándose de él. El ceño fruncido en el rostro de su compañero le dijo que no tuvo éxito del todo.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo? —demandó Danny.

Steve luchó contra el impulso de encorvar los hombros. —Nada, —dijo y se volteó para irse.

La mano de Danny en su brazo le detuvo. —En serio Steven, ¿qué demonios?

Steve negó con la cabeza. —Yo solo... —se sintió impotente y Danny lo alejó de la escena del crimen, con el rostro preocupado.

—Háblame.

Steve contuvo la respiración. —No puedo, —dijo, y se sintió como mierda cuando vio a Danny estremecerse. —Simplememente no puedo, Danno.

—Se supone que somos compañeros, mejores amigos, capaces de confiar en el otro en lo que sea. —Danny sonó un poco destrozado.

—No en esto, —insistió Steve pero trató de sonreír. —Tú no... —negó con la cabeza de nuevo. —Solo no me presiones con esto, ¿si?

Danny parecía querer insistir pero solo presionó los labios y se fue.

Steve pudo ver por la forma de sus hombros que Danny estaba molesto con él. Sin embargo no podía hacer nada. Steve solo tenía que superar su ridículo crush con Danny y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Kono se le acercó después de ver a Max irse. —Estás cometiendo un error, jefe. —le dijo. —Él merece saber cómo te sientes.

La sangre fluyó a través del cuerpo de Steve hasta sus mejillas, coloreándolas de un rojo intenso para empalidecer nuevamente. —No sé de lo que hablas.

Kono resopló. —Incluso un ciego se daría cuenta de que te gusta. —vio a Danny agacharse y hurgar algo en la tierra. —No desperdicies tu oportunidad de ser feliz.

—No hay nada... —comenzó Steve, pero se detuvo cuando ella le levantó la mirada. Kono daba bastante miedo cuando miraba así.

—Deja de engañarte a tí mismo. —ella le palmeó el brazo. —Danny y tú están destinados a estar juntos. Hay una razón por la cual todos nosotros bromeamos sobre ustedes estando casados.

Steve la miró. —Eso es demasiado ofensivo en muchos niveles.

Kono se encogió de hombros.

Danny llamó a Chin y se pusieron a discutir de lo que sea que Danny hubiera encontrado. Kono y Steve se les acercaron.

— ¿Encontraron algo? —preguntó Steve y observó el cómo Danny tuvo un debate interno en si debería contestarle o no.

—Parece una especie de piel o algo, —dijo Danny finalmente. Su lado policía había ganado esta vez.

— ¿Humano o animal? —preguntó Steve y Chin se encogió de hombros.

—Eso nos lo dirá el laboratorio, —dijo. Metió la evidencia en una bolsa y la etiquetó. —Hay algo raro con estos asesinatos, —Chin miró a Kono. —Creo que necesitamos hablar con la Tía.

— ¿Tía quién? —preguntó Danny.

Kono frunció el ceño. —No creo que sea una buena idea, primo. Tía sigue enojada contigo.

Chin alzó una ceja. —Te refieres a que sigue enojada _contigo_ , —le corrigió.

Kono levantó el labio superior con un gruñido y tanto Steve como Danny dieron un paso hacia atrás. —Jódete, —le dijo a Chin.

Chin suspiró. —Entonces, ¿vas a llamarla?

Steve alzó una mano en son de paz. — ¿Por qué llamarías a tu tía para la investigación? —preguntó.

Chin y Kono se miraron y luego Chin respondió. —Mi tía paterna... bueno, ella es hermana de nuestra abuela y es chamán o kahuna.

Steve esperó a que continuara pero parecía que Chin había terminado. — ¿Y? —incitó.

Chin le miró. —Bueno, Tía sabrá qué hacer.

— ¿Cómo sabrá ella sobre un asesino serial? —preguntó Danny.

La expresión de Kono era la misma que la de Chin. Era la mirada de _"en serio, haole, ¿por qué no sigues esta conversación?"_. Danny la había recibido varias veces. Steve no mucho.

— ¿Kono? —preguntó Steve.

Ella frunció los labios. —Jefe, este asesino... no estoy segura. Viendo la falta de evidencia y el cómo Max no pudo descifrar qué está pasando, he estado pensando que tal vez el asesino no sea humano.

 

***

Los dedos de Dean se clavaron en los reposabrazos. Odiaba volar.

—Respira hondo, hombre, —la voz de Sam era un bajo sonido a su derecha. Dean no iba a voltear ahí. Ahí había una ventana y el cielo y la muerte justo a la par del hombro de Sam.

—Jódete, —gruñó Dean. Se estremeció cuando la mano de Sam cayó sobre la suya, dejó que su hermano abriera sus dedos y volteara su mano de modo que estuvieran palma a palma. Sus uñas se enterraron en la piel de Sam en vez del material insensible del reposabrazos.

Dean escuchó a Sam contener la respiración y se forzó a sí mismo a relajarse. El herir a Sammy nunca era opción.

—Piensa cosas felices, Dean. —Ahora Sam solo trataba de molestar a Dean.

Volteó la cabeza un poco y dejó que Sam viera su mirada mortal, no particularmente efectiva por el rabillo del ojo. —Juro por todo lo que es sagrado que voy a patearte el culo desde Hawaii hasta el continente cuando estemos en tierra, —prometió.

Sam rio, un sonido áspero que hizo que cada vello de los brazos de Dean se erizara. —Claro Dean, lo que digas.

—Yo... —Dean dejó de respirar cuando el avión hizo un salto en el aire y su estómago se dio vuelta un par de veces. — ¡Joder, vamos a morir! —sabía que estaba entrando en pánico, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Cállate y deja de pensar en dónde estamos. Piensa en el caso.

Dean no podía pensar en nada más que el enorme cielo y el profundo océano con tiburones y sus enormes dientes.

Sam suspiró. —Bien, realmente no quería llegar a esto pero... —antes que Dean le preguntara a qué se refería, Sam ya se estaba inclinando, presionando su boca contra los suaves y cálidos labios de su hermano.

Dean dejó de pensar. Su cerebro se fue a lugares menos decentes gracias a la lengua de Sammy buscando la entrada de su boca y de su gran mano ahuecando su barbilla.

Soltó un pequeño gemido y se fundió con la calidez del cuerpo de su Sammy.

El ruido de una garganta aclarándose le trajo de vuelta a la realidad y parpadeó para mirar a la encargada de la cabina. —Hola, —le saludó.

—Hola, —les sonrió. —Solo quería preguntarles a los caballeros si desean pollo o res. —Dean contuvo el aliento.

—Cacahuates, —dijo, —y por favor que los traigan seguido.

 

***

Steve no podía recordar un momento donde hubiera estado más confundido. Después de la rara conversación con Chin y Kono sobre su Tía, se concentró en atrapar a este asesino que se volvía cada vez más audaz y violento.

Max había decidido volverle a hablar, después que Steve le hubiera sobornado con una taza de edición limitada de Doctor Who. —La causa de muerte es Exanguinación, —comenzó y frunció el ceño ante la expresión impaciente de Steve. — ¿Hay algo malo con mi diagnóstico? —le preguntó a Steve.

Danny le dio una no muy gentil patada en el tobillo. — ¡No! —le aseguró Steve. —Solo estoy interesado en saber qué fue lo que causó la exanguinación.

Max frunció el ceño. —Estaba a punto de explicar eso.

Danny le hizo una seña de "labios sellados" a Steve quién solo suspiró. Su equipo completo tenía demasiado trabajo.

Steve le hizo una seña a Max para que continuara. —Impresióname, —dijo y vio a Danny rodando los ojos.

Max entrecerró los ojos hacia Steve, como si tratara de averiguar si éste estaba siendo sarcástico o no. Dejó salir un suspiro y luego señaló el lugar donde el cuello de la víctima se unía al torso. —Aparentemente el punto inicial del trauma empieza aquí.

Steve se inclinó y entrecerró los ojos ante el manglar de carne. — ¿Cómo demonios puedes ver eso?

—Es mi trabajo, —le dijo a Steve y sonrió. —Y soy un genio.

Danny le sonrió. —Esto es por lo que te pagan buenos cheques, Maximillian.

Max volvió su mirada hacia Danny. —Me paga el gobierno.

Steve se mordió el labio inferior. Danny miró a Max y luego meneó la cabeza. —Claro.

— ¿Max? —Steve chasqueó los dedos. —El cuerpo, la causa de muerte, trabajo.

Max frunció el ceño. —Si su show de Laurel y Hardy me dejara terminar mi diagnóstico...

Steve levantó las manos. —Soy todo oidos.

—Y... —Danny le sonrió inocentemente. —...todo músculo, —terminó cuando Steve le miró.

—Cómo iba diciendo antes que fuera abruptamente interrumpido... otra vez, —Max fulminó a Steve y Danny. —La causa inicial de la mayor pérdida de sangre fue la herida en el hígado de la víctima. —señaló el mismo punto. Aún lucía como carne picada.

— ¿Cuchillo? —preguntó Steve.

Max negó con la cabeza. —No he logrado decifrar cómo se rompió la piel, pero si mis suposiciones son correctas, que generalmente lo son, fue causada por algo similar a una lanza dentada.

— ¿Una lanza? -preguntó Danny incrédulo. — ¿Qué carajos hace una lanza como arma?

Max se permitió sonreír un poco. —Ese ya es su trabajo, Detective Williams. Es por lo que le pagan los grandes cheques.

Steve pensó que las venas en el cuello de Danny iban a explotar mientras le sacaba a empujones del laboratorio. — ¡Haznos saber cualquier cosa que encuentres Max! —le dijo sobre su hombro, jalando a Danny para que siguiera andando.

—Juro por Dios, Steven —Danny se enfureció mientras caminaban a las instalaciones de Five-0, —que un día voy a darle un buen golpe.

 

***

Dean quiso besar el suelo cuando llegó al pie de la escalera. La bonita mujer colocando un collar de flores alrededor de su cuello le detuvo.

—Aloha, —les sonrió, —bienvenidos a Hawaii.

Sam le medio sonrió de vuelta y bajó la cabeza para que le alcanzara y que le pusiera un collar de flores en el cuello.

Dean resopló. —Que te pongan flores a ti no es un problema pero, ¿no pueden ver que yo soy muy macho para esto? —Le lanzó una mirada de "Dean Winchester te quiere, bebé" a la pobre mujer que mantuvo su sonrisa profesional. _Debo estar perdiendo mi toque,_ pensó.

Sam envolvió sus dedos alrededor de los de Dean y se dirigieron a la terminal. —Solo por una vez Dean, ¿podrías no flirtear con cada mujer que ves?

Dean se encogió de hombros, pero abrazó a Sam. —Aww, mi bebé está celoso. Eso es adorable.

Prácticamente pudo escuchar cuando Sam rodó los ojos. —Sí, cómo sea.

Dean golpeó su hombro contra el de Sam. —Sabes que eres la única chica para mí, Sammy. —Trató de no sonreír cuando Sam le dio una mirada sospechosa.

—Te voy a hacer pagar por esto, Dean.

La grave voz de Sam envió un escalofrío por la columna de Dean. No podía esperar.

—Entonces, ¿dónde vamos? —le preguntó a Sam, quitándose las ideas que tenía de Sam haciéndole pagar. Era hora de enfocarse en el caso ahora que estaban en tierra firme.

—Vamos a las instalaciones de Five-0, —le dijo Sam mientras sacaba sus bolsas de la cinta transportadora. La fuerza que hacían los músculos de Sam distrajo a Dean por un momento y dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el movimiento debajo de la camisa de su hermano.

— ¿Five-0? —preguntó, intentando ignorar el dolor que nunca parecía irse en lo que a Sam se refería.

Sam le dio una mirada que le decía que sabía en qué estaba pensando. —Te hablé de ellos en el camino al aereopuerto, —dijo y luego sonrió. —Y en el avión también.

Dean agitó la mano con desdén. —No escuché nada que no fuera el sonido del aire entre mi cuerpo y el suelo, Sammy. Tendrás que repetírmelo.

Siguió a Sam al mostrador de autos de alquiler donde otra bonita mujer les saludó de nuevo sonriéndoles. Dean pensó que su sonrisa daba miedo. _"Debe de haber algo en el agua"._ Se preguntó si había algún monstruo sonriente en Hawaii. Sam consiguió las llaves y se dirigieron al estacionamiento.

El auto era pequeño y Dean observó cómo Sam intentaba meter sus kilométricas piernas en el asiento del conductor. Finalmente se dio por vencido y se pasó al asiento del pasajero. —Ni una palabra, —apuntó con un dedo a Dean, quién le miró de la forma más inocente. Lo cual ya no funcionaba desde que Dean cumplió catorce.

Dean se las arregló para meterse en el auto y observó cómo Sam hacía el asiento para atrás. —Supongo que no vamos a intentar hacerlo aquí, ¿no? —dijo como si nada y se rindió ante la expresión de Sam.

—Eres un imbécil, —le dijo Sam y golpeó la puerta.

—Se necesita una perra para reconocer a un imbécil, —concordó Dean y se fueron. Sam señaló el camino que se suponía que debían seguir y Dean siguió sus instrucciones. Sam se quedó en silencio y, Dean extendió una mano. —Gracias por ser el viento bajo mis alas, —dijo y Sam comenzó a reír.

Sostuvo la mano de Dean todo el camino a las instalaciones de Five-0.

 

***

Steve levantó la vista cuando dos extraños entraron. Vestían de forma casual: jeans, camiseta y botas, pero había algo en sus ojos, algo que reconocía. Esos hombres eran soldados, habían estado en combate. Se puso de pie y esperó que entraran a su oficina.

El más alto le tendió la mano primero. —Sam Wesson, —dijo y señaló a su compañero. —Mi compañero, Dean Smith.

—Comandante Steve McGarrett, —Steve estrechó la mano de Sam y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No son policías, —afirmó.

Sam miró a Dean, quien le dio un pequeño asentimiento. —No Comandante, somos cazadores.

Steve les rodeo y cerró la puerta. —Llámenme Steve. —les indicó los asientos y luego se sentó en el escritorio frente a ellos. — ¿Qué es lo que cazan? —preguntó.

Se miraron el uno al otro de nuevo y Steve pudo ver lo sincronizados que eran. Tenían una forma de decirse las cosas sin decir ni una palabra. Casi como Danny y él hacían a veces.

Dean habló esta vez. —Cazamos cualquier cosa que asesina personas, —dijo con la voz profunda y ronca. Era una voz que demandaba atención. De alguna manera, Dean era muy consciente del efecto que tenía en las personas, levantó la vista y se encontró con una divertida mirada verde.

— ¿Por qué están aquí entonces? —preguntó y odió que su voz flaqueara un poco.

Dean sonrió satisfecho y miró a Sam. —Sam cree que podemos ayudarles, —dijo y había algo en su mirada que le decía a Steve que estos dos eran compañeros en todo sentido de la palabra. Lo había visto antes, en sus compañeros de la marina, especialmente aquellos que habían pasado por el entrenamiento SEAL juntos. Había un nivel de confianza, una cierta sensación de dependencia que solo venía con el fragor de la batalla.

— ¿Ayudarnos con qué? —Steve no iba a darles nada. Sin importar el hecho que se encontró deseando trabajar con ellos.

Sam le miró, sus ojos eran duros. —La criatura que está matando gente en tu isla, —dijo franco.

Danny irrumpió en su oficina y su rostro estaba sonrojado. —Steven, necesitamos hablar... —su voz se apaciguó cuando notó a los extraños. — ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Steve suspiró mentalmente. —Detective Danny Williams, estos son Sam Wesson y Dean Smilth de...

Dean sonrió. —Del continente, —le saludó, le tendió una mano a Danny y éste se la estrechó.

Danny le miró y le sonrió de vuelta. —No son policías, —dijo.

Dean rió. —No lo somos, —afirmó.

Danny seguía sosteniendo la mano de Dean y Steve no estaba seguro del cómo sentirse sobre eso. Aunque era obvio el cómo se sentía Sam. Le frunció el ceño a Dean quién sonrió burlonamente antes de soltar la mano de Danny.

— ¿Quiénes son entonces? —preguntó Danny. Steve se tensó cuando Danny se sentó a su lado en el escritorio, con la calidez del muslo de Danny quemando a través de los pantalones de cargo de Steve.

—Ellos dicen que son cazadores, —dijo Steve, alejándose lentamente de Danny. La mirada de su compañero le dijo que había cometido otro error.

— ¿Y qué cazan? —preguntó Danny cruzándose de brazos.

—Cualquier cosa que asesine personas, —dijo Sam y Danny le miró.

Había algo en Sam que a Steve le gustaba. Sus pocos minutos con ellos le habían hecho sentir como si observara su propia interacción con Danny. Era un poco raro.

—Estamos aquí para ayudar, —dijo Dean de nuevo y la mirada de Danny se volvió hacia Dean.

— ¿Ayudarnos con qué? —preguntó Danny y Steve se rió entre dientes por la repetición casi palabra por palabra de la conversación anterior.

—Tienen algo que está matando gente en su isla. Podemos tener idea de qué podría ser. —le dijo Sam.

Steve miró a Sam. — ¿Qué? —preguntó, no perdiéndose ni una palabra.

Sam le sonrió como si fuera un profesor orgulloso de su alumno. —Exacto, ds un "qué", no un "quién".

— ¿De qué diablos están hablando? —demandó Danny, mirándoles con las manos en las caderas.

—Su asesino no es humano, Detective Williams, —dijo Sam tranquilamente.

Danny se cruzó de brazos a la defensiva. —Asómbrenme con su geniosidad, entonces, —sonaba molesto.

 

***

Dean se encogió de hombros cuando Sam le miró. —Ni siquiera voy a tratar de explicarles esta vez, Sammy. Todos tuyos.

Prácticamente pudo ver la molestia en el rostro de Sam. —Somos cazadores, —repitió Sam, cuadrando los hombros y arrastrando los pies como siempre hacía cuando trataba de no impacientarse.

—Sí, eso ya lo dijeron, ¿por qué están aquí? —Dean observó la irritación en el rostro del Detective Williams. Era el más obvio de los dos. Dejó que su mirada divagara hacia el comandante quien miraba a su compañero con una especie de sonrisa cariñosa.

—Estamos aquí para ayudarles, No cazamos animales, cazamos cosas. —dijo Sam.

Dean observó la confusión invadir los rostros de los dos hombres frente a él. — ¿Eh? —preguntó el Detective Williams.

Sam miró a Dean de nuevo. Decidió hablar él esta vez. —Somos los que matan a los fantasmas dentro del closet y a los monstruos bajo tu cama. —abrió las manos. —Somos una especie de equipo de Investigaciones Ángel.

— ¿Eh? —preguntó McGarrett.

—Investigaciones Angel, Angel y Spike y Wesley y Cordy... —su voz se apaciguó cuando notó la mirada fulminante de Sam. —Series de ficción sobre chicos que cazan cosas que se topan en la noche.

— ¿Está drogado? —preguntó Williams.

Sam se mordió el labio inferior, claramente aguantando la risa. —Sé que puede parecer difícil de creer ahora, pero la verdad es que es bastante fabuloso cuando lo conoces un poco mejor.

— ¡Hey! —protestó Dean, sintiendo la necesidad de defender su honor. —Soy totalmente fabuloso.

—Eso fue lo que dije, —concordó Sam.   
Dean entrecerró los ojos, tratando de hallar el truco. Siempre había un truco con Sammy.

El Comandante McGarrett se aclaró la garganta. —Monstruos bajo la cama, fantasmas dentro del closet, ¿podrían hablar en Español, por favor?

Sam suspiró. —Cuando escuchamos reportes de actividad sobrenatural en algún lugar, salimos e intentamos ayudar a las autoridades locales a ver qué está pasando.

— ¿Sobrenatural? ¡Ustedes están drogados! —dijo el Detective Williams.

Dean meneó la cabeza. —No, no lo estamos. Y podemos probarlo.

Steve levantó una mano cuando su compañero comenzó a hablar de nuevo. — ¿Cómo? —preguntó.

Sam habló. —Dejándonos ver el cuerpo.

Dean observó a Steve pensarlo y luego finalmente se puso de pie. —Está bien, les dejaré ver el cuerpo. Estoy corriendo un gran riesgo aquí confiando en ustedes dos.

Dean extendió la mano otra vez y Steve McGarrett la estrechó. —No lo lamentará, Comandante, —le aseguró.

—Es Steve, —le recordó a Dean y luego miró hacia Williams. —Vamos Danny, llevémoslos donde Max, —Sam estaba justo detrás de los talones de Steve y Danny farfulló un poco, tomado por sorpresa.

— ¿Quién es Max? —preguntó Dean mientras salían de la oficina.

Hubo un corto silencio y luego Danny comenzó a reír. —Max los va a despellejar vivos, —canturreó.

— ¿Quién es Max? —repitió Dean.

—Es chico más inteligente que alguna vez conocerán, —les dijo Steve mientras salían de las instalaciones de Five-0.

—Y el más espeluznante, —añadió Danny.

Se detuvieron frente al auto alquilado y lo miró.

—Pueden ir en nuestro auto, —sugirió Steve y señaló al Camaro plateado. Dean prácticamente babeó.

— ¿Nuestro auto? —preguntó Danny mientras se subía al asiento del copiloto. — ¿Debo recordarte que este es MÍ auto, Steven? El cual tú no me dejas conducir, pero eso no hace que deje de ser MÍ auto.

Dean escondió una sonrisa y se subió al asiento trasero junto con Sam. —Se parecen a nosotros. Nosotros 2.0.

Sam soltó una carcajada.

 

***

Steve palmeó a Dean en la espalda cuando salió del auto. — ¿Estás bien? —El auto profesado cazador estaba pálido y temblando.

Danny meneó la cabeza. — ¿Ven con lo que tengo que lidiar? —le preguntó a Sam quién se carcajeó al ver a Dean.

—Finalmente encuentras a alguien capaz de asustarte, —sonrió. Dean le fulminó mientras se inclinaba y respiraba profundamente. Steve McGarrett era el hijo de puta más loco que se haya puesto detrás del volante de un auto. Puede que haya devuelto el estómago un par de semáforos atrás. El Camaro era bellísimo, pero McGarrett estaba loco.

—Creo que vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos, —dijo Dean. —Tres veces.

Steve sonrió. — ¿Qué puedo decir? Es un don.

Steve caminó hacia de las oficinas de la Morgue con Danny a su lado. — ¿Qué pasa contigo siendo el Señor Soy-tan-fabuloso-servicial-y-genial? —le siseó Danny.

— ¿Quieres decir que no soy fabuloso, servicial y genial? —le contestó Steve, tratando de poner un tono herido.

— ¡No trates de engañarme con esa cara y esos ojos! —Danny le apuntó.

Steve sonrió de nuevo. —Me agradan, —dijo, y era así de simple. En el campo, en medio de un tiroteo, tenías que confiar en las personas que estaban contigo y, por alguna razón, confiaba en ellos.

—A tí nadie te agrada, —le recordó Danny.

Steve se encogió de hombros. —No lo sé, me recuerdan a mi equipo SEAL, hermanos en armas. —No podía explicarlo más claro, pero Smith y Wesson... se detuvo y se volteó hacia ambos. — ¿Smith y Wesson? —preguntó.

Ambos sonrieron y los hoyuelos de Sam se dejaron ver en sus mejillas.

—Winchester. Sam y Dean Winchester. —dijo Sam. Los nombres le dieron a Steve una cachetada mental pero la ignoró. Se encargaría de eso luego.

— ¿Por qué los nombres falsos? —Los ojos de Danny se entrecerraron mientras los miraba.

—Siempre usamos nombres falsos cuando estamos con oficiales de la ley, —le contestó Dean, sonriendo inocentemente. —Hace las cosas más fáciles.

— ¿En serio? —Danny sonaba escéptico. —Suena más como si tuvieran más cosas que esconder.

—Papa, patata, es lo mismo. —Dean se encogió de hombros.

Danny miró a Steve quién empujaba la puerta del laboratorio de Max. — ¿En serio confías en estos tipos?

Steve había visto sus ojos. Habían estado en combate, habían visto a gente morir. Eso cambiaba a una persona, los hacía mejor y más fuertes. —Sí, creo que confío en ellos, —dijo tranquilo, Sam le escuchó y le miró, Steve le miró también y asintió.

—Gracias, —dijo Sam y luego se detuvo en seco. —Um...

Dentro del laboratorio de la Morgue, frente a ellos, Max empuñaba su sierra como una batuta, agitando los brazos al ritmo de Bach o Beethoven, o algo que definitivamente no era rock clásico.

Steve sintió la necesidad de darles una pequeña advertencia. —Max es un poco... diferente.

Danny resopló. —Diferente, sí. Esa es la palabra correcta.

Dean se encogió de hombros. —Enfrentamos con lo diferente cada día. —dijo. Intercambió una mirada con Sam que insinuaba una broma interna que Steve realmente quería entender.

Steve fue hacia el estereo y apagó la música. El sonido de la sierra fue increíblemente extraño en el repentino silencio.

— ¡Hey! —protestó Max, balanceándose alrededor, con la sierra apagándose abruptamente. Reparó en Sam y Dean. — ¿Quienes son ustedes?

Steve alzó una mano. —Max, antes de que empieces a interrogar a alguien, estos son Dean y Sam Winchester y son-

— ¿Son los hermanos Winchester? —los ojos de Max se abrieron como platos. Dejó caer la sierra con un estruendoso ruido sobre la mesa y Steve hizo una mueca cuando la sangre y los huesos volaron. Max lo ignoró y miró a Steve.

— ¿Sabes quiénes son? Pero si Steve te lo acaba de decir, genio, —dijo Danny.

Max miró a Danny y luego miró radiante a los Winchesters. — ¡Lo sé todo sobre ustedes!

—Ay Dios, —Dean se golpeó la frente con la mano y Sam se sonrojó.

Steve estaba fascinado. — ¿De qué estás hablando? —Le preguntó a Max.

— ¡Estos chicos son superhéroes de la vida real! —explicó Max emocionado. —Matan monstruos y demonios, tienen amigos ángeles, decapitan vampiros y, ¿puedo tener sus autógrafos? —se escabulló bajo su escritorio donde revolvió unas cosas y apareció un segundo después con un libro en su mano.

—Ay Dios, —dijo Dean de nuevo y miró a Sam. —Juro que mataré a Chuck cuando lo vea de nuevo.

Max le tendió el libro a Dean y con un lapicero. — ¿Por favor?

Dean suspiró y abrió la portada, garabateando su firma en la página del título. —Mataré a Chuck. Lentamente, —le prometió a Sam, con tono duro.

Max le dio el libro a Sam, quién hizo lo mismo que Dean y se lo devolvió a Max, quién lo apretó contra su pecho como si fuera algo infinitamente precioso. —Gracias.

Steve se aclaró la garganta. Max lo miró y sus mejillas se tornaron de un leve rosa. — ¡Son los Winchesters! —dijo defensivamente.

— ¿Son parientes entonces? —preguntó Danny y alzo una ceja.

—Sí, somos hermanos, —respondió Dean y había una expresión desafiante en su rostro.

Y sí, Steve no había notado esa tensión entre ellos del todo.

— ¿Por qué están aquí? —preguntó Max y luego miró hacia el cuerpo en el que estaba trabajando. — ¡Oh! ¿Creen que nuestro asesino es de origen sobrenatural?

Sam asintió y preguntó. — ¿Qué has descubierto hasta ahora?

Steve estaba perplejo cuando Max se portó como si Danny y él fueran invisibles, haciéndole señas a los Winchesters para que se acercaran a la mesa de autopsias. —Bueno, traté de despejar la mordida del animal alrededor de la herida inicial, pero parece que el golpe mortal fue hecho por algo largo, puntiagudo y con dientes.

Sam se inclinó, colocándose los guantes. — ¿Aun no has hecho una impresión de la herida? —Danny y Steve intercambiaron miradas, esperando a que Max le dijera que él sabía hacer su trabajo.

Pero no lo hizo.

—He usado algo de mi invención, —sonrió y se acercó a la pequeña mesa en la esquina de la habitación. Trajo un cuenco con él y produjo algo que parecía una espada plana con los dientes corriendo por ambos lados.

Dean se lo quitó, también con los guantes de látex puestos. —Mmmm, —gruñó y se lo pasó a Sam.

Steve se aclaró la garganta de nuevo. — ¿Max?

Max parpadeó y miró hacia Steve. —Oh, me disculpo Comandante McGarrett, pero supongo que el arma a elección de este asesino en particular es obvio ahora.

Danny hizo un ruido impaciente. — ¿Y?

—Un pez sierra, —contestó Max, pensando que era obvio para todos.

— ¿Un pez sierra? —Danny le miró boquiabierto.

—Un pez sierra, —afirmó Max y luego se volteó hacia los Winchesters. — ¿Qué creen que podría ser?

— ¡Acabas de decir que un pez sierra! —dijo Danny.

Max se encogió de hombros. —Pero puede no ser un pez sierra también.

— ¿Puedo matarlo? —le preguntó Danny a Steve. —Juro que lo haré parecer un accidente.

—No, —dijo Steve y caminó hacia donde estaba Sam examinando el molde. —Dijiste que necesitabas ver el cuerpo.

Sam levantó la vista y Steve contuvo el aliento. Este era el hombre que había visto cuando conoció a los Winchester. Un guerrero, un soldado, un aliado. —No es humano.

—Aunque tampoco es de un animal, —añadió Dean y metió un dedo en la herida.

— ¡Hey! —protestó Danny cuando Max no lo hizo.

—Solo estoy comprobando que... ah, —Dean sacó su dedo y en la punta había un tipo de sustancia que casi parecía...

— ¿Acaso es oro? —preguntó Danny y agarró la mano de Dean para ver más de cerca.

—No, —dijo Sam, y Steve notó el cómo se movió sutilmente para que Danny fuera forzado a soltar a Dean. _Hermanos mi culo,_ pensó.

— ¿Qué es? —Max tomó un plato de cristal y raspó la sustancia en ella, ignorando la pregunta de Danny.

— ¿Max? —Steve se acercó donde Max, que estaba mirando la sustancia a través del microscopio. — ¿Alguna idea?

Sam se quitó los guantes y los tiró al basurero, Dean hizo lo mismo y fue un gesto que se veía tan casual y cómodo, como si fuese algo que hubieran hecho mil veces antes.

— ¿Quién demonios son ustedes? —Danny hizo la pregunta que Steve tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—Son los hermanos Winchesters, —les dijo Max, con los ojos aún pegados al microscopio.

—Lo cual me dice precisamente nada, —se quejó Danny y apuntó a Sam. —Habla.

Sam miró hacia Dean, quién le dio un leve asentimiento. —Está bien, pero no sé cuánto de esto irán a creer.

 

***

Dean observó la cara de Steve McGarrett cuando Sam comenzó a hablar. Observó los sutiles cambios mientras Sam hablaba de vampiros, hombres lobo, hadas, ángeles, demonios y del Apocalipsis. Vio a Steve parpadear cuando Sam mencionó a los Leviatanes y a Lucifer. Se preguntó qué había visto McGarrett en su vida que sabía de lo que Sam estaba hablando.

Danny por otra parte...

— ¡Están locos! —le dijo Danny a Sam y luego se giró hacia Steve. —Solo están diciendo un montón de basura, cariño.

 _¿Cariño?_ Dean se preguntó cuál era la verdadera relación entre el rubio rottweiler y su comandante, pero esperó para escuchar lo que McGarrett iba a decir.

—Hay cosas allá afuera que no podemos explicar, Danno, —dijo Steve y su voz poseía una gran cantidad de conocimiento. Dean realmente quería sentarse con este tipo con una cerveza o dos a charlar.

—Sí, ovnis, el monstruo del Lago Ness. Pura basura, —dijo Danny.

—Los ovnis son reales, —dijo Max distraídamente mientras finalmente se sentaba. —No estoy muy seguro sobre Nessie pero, no me sorprendería si existiera.

Danny le miró. —Por supuesto que crees en toda esa basura.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Detective Williams?

Dean vio a Steve interponerse entre los dos. —Está bien, ya cálmense los dos, —dijo, dándoles a cada uno una mirada penetrante. —Max, ¿has logrado determinar qué es la sustancia?

Dean notó que McGarrett no estaba lidiando con ellos ahora, sino que había decidido enfocarse en el caso también.

—Parece ser oro líquido mezclado con algún material gelatinoso, —admitió Max.

— ¿Es en serio? —preguntó Danny.

Sam tocó a Max en el hombro. — ¿Podrías prestarme tu computadora por un minuto, por favor?

Max asintió, señaló su escritorio y Sam se apresuró, accediendo rápidamente a Internet y tecleando furiosamente.

—Mi hermano, el friki, —Dean le sonrió orgulloso a Steve y se inclinó sobre el hombro de Sam. — ¿En qué piensas Sammy?

—Suena como algo que leí hace un tiempo, pero que nunca tuve confirmación concreta que fuera más que un mito, —Sam miró a Steve. — ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de los Adaro?

Dean vio a Steve parpadear antes de preguntar, — ¿Los qué?

Max tronó los dedos. — ¡Yo he leído sobre ellos! —empujó a Sam lejos de la computadora. —Pero no son nativos de Hawaii.

Sam apuntó algo en la pantalla que Max había encontrado. —Son parte de la mitología de la Isla de Salomón, —dijo.

— ¿Adaro? —Danny golpeó ligeramente a Dean en el hombro. — ¿Sabes de lo que están hablando?

Dean sonrió y meneó la cabeza. —Sammy me lo dirá cuando lo averigüe. —Fue a la cafetera y se sirvió una taza. Tomó la taza y se sentó en el taburete frente al microscopio. Miró a través del lente, curioso por ver qué aspecto tenía la sustancia viscosa que había encontrado en la herida.

Era brillante y parecía un moco metálico. —Hey Max, —le llamó, — ¿cómo supiste que era oro?

Max no le prestó atención, estaba mirando hacia la pantalla de su computadora y su rostro empalideció.

—Oh, eso parece desagradable, —Danny se apartó de donde estaba detrás de Sam y Max.   
Steve se inclinó más cerca a la pantalla. — ¿Así es como se supone que se ve? —preguntó.

Sam se encogió de hombros. —Al ver seres mitológicos, su apariencia real puede volverse un poco confusa, —admitió.

Dean asintió y maldijo cuando se hincó el ojo con el lente del microscópico. — ¡Joder! —murmuró y se sobó el ojo.

Danny soltó una carcajada y Dean quiso golpearlo. Decidió que aún no habían avanzado mucho en su relación. —Como los dragones, por ejemplo, —dijo Dean.

— ¿Dragones? ¿Han visto dragones reales? —preguntó Danny.

Sam hizo un ruido que Dean interpretó como: _"cállate idiota, que no conocemos a esta gente del todo"._

Dean ignoró a Sam. —Sí. Son un poco decepcionantes, para ser honestos.

Caminó hacia la computadora y miró la imagen en la pantalla encima del hombro de Sam. —Eso sí que es una cosa horrible, —señaló.

El Adaro lucía como un hombre, pero tenía largas branquias dibujadas detrás de las orejas. Parecía que caminaba en aletas y tenía una enorme aleta dorsal en la parte trasera de su cuello. —Tiene una nariz que parece... —Dean hizo un gesto vago parecido a una espada.

—Una lanza de un pez sierra, —Max asintió.

—Uh, entonces, si ese es nuestro asesino, ¿cómo lo matamos? —dijo Dean.

—Según la leyenda, viven en el sol y viajan hacia y desde la Tierra deslizándose a lo largo del arcoíris, —leyó Sam de la pantalla.

—Este es el monstruo más estúpido del que he escuchado, —dijo Danny, Dean secretamente estuvo de acuerdo con él.

—Pueden vivir en tierra y en el océano. De hecho, su método de transporte son las trombas marinas.

Sam meneó la cabeza. —Cuando pensé que ya lo había visto todo...

—Pueden dispararle a los humanos con peces voladores venenosos, —leyó Max.

Dean gruñó. —No voy a ser asesinado por un pez.

Steve frunció los labios. —Debe ser más peligroso que eso. Ha matado a tres personas.

—Pez venenoso, —dijo Dean con una ceja alzada.

—No son asesinados por el pez, —les dijo Max.

—Ok, entonces son asesinados por una sirena, —añadió Dean.

Sam se pasó la mano por la cara. —Voy a dejarte botado algún día, —murmuró.

—Bah, tú me amas, —Dean sonrió y luego se sonrojó cuando Steve le miró. —Entonces, sobre la sirena...

—Adaro, —le corrigió Max. —Las sirenas o tritones no son peligrosos para los humanos. —Se volvió hacia el microscopio y comenzó a revisar el moco de oro. Parecía olvidar que estaban ahí.

Dean rodó los ojos. —Cómo sea, este pez asesino, ¿cómo lo matamos?

Sam tecleó unas cosas más. —Solo pueden sobrevivir fuera del agua por dos horas como máximo.

—Sam es el nuevo San Google, —le confesó Dean a Steve, quién escondió una sonrisa cuando Sam miró a Dean.

—Ya te puedes ir sentando solo en el viaje de vuelta a casa, —le dijo Sam.

Dean sintió su estómago voltearse. La sonrisa triunfante de Sam molestó a Dean. —Perra, —murmuró.

—Imbécil, —contestó Sam. Dean se apoyó contra la espalda de su hermano, respirando suavemente en su nuca mientras fingía estudiar la información que Sam había encontrado.

—Entonces, ¿cómo lo matamos? —preguntó Dean de nuevo. —Aparte de dejarlo morir fuera del agua.

Sintió el ligero escalofrío de Sam y sonrió para sí mismo. Sam era tan jodidamente fácil. —Son nómadas y viajan en grupos de diez o más, moviéndose de un lugar para comer a otro cuando se le agota la provisión.

—Bueno, eso explica el por qué están en esta parte del océano. Obviamente están buscando un nuevo lugar para cazar. —dijo Dean.

—Bueno, no se quedarán en mi isla, —dijo Steve, y mirando la firme determinación de acero en su rostro, Dean le creyó.

 

***

Steve se preguntó cuándo su vida había dado un giro hacia Locolandia. Ahí estaba, en el laboratorio de Max, hablando de monstruos mitológicos con dos extraños y no estaba enloqueciendo. Pensó que puede que tenga algo que ver el tener a Danny en su vida.

— ¿Los estás tomando en serio? —la expresión de Danny era incrédula. — ¿Es muy en serio?

Steve se encogió de hombros. —Al menos que tengas una mejor explicación para las heridas y el moco de oro, entonces sí, los voy a tomar en serio.

Danny se quedó boquiabierto. — ¡Cualquiera que sea la droga que te dieron para mejorar tu Super Sealnosidad obviamente ha jugado a los bongos en tu cerebro porque no estás diciendo nada coherente! —las manos de Danny hicieron movimientos bruscos en el aire.

—Es inteligente, no loco, —intervino Dean, apuntando con su pulgar a Steve. Danny entrecerró los ojos.

— ¡Tú! —Danny apuntó a Dean. — ¡Eres el líder de los locos!

—Quita tu dedo de mi cara, —dijo Dean. Steve se preguntó si Danny recordaba otras veces que él había hecho eso y había terminado con un puñetazo en la cara. Pensó que los Winchesters podrían no tratar a Danny con tanto cuidado como él lo hacía.

—Haré lo que sea que... —graznó Danny cuando Dean lo derribó

—Juega bien, Detective Williams, —Dean se incline sobre él y le habló suavemente al oído. —Sam y yo estamos aquí para ayudar, pero no dejaremos que te metas en nuestro camino.

Steve dio un paso hacia ellos pero se detuvo cuando vio que Sam levantaba una mano. —Déjalos que se desahogen ahora, las cosas serán mejores después.

—Dean y Danny parecen cortados del mismo paño, —notó Steve cuando Dean levantó a un ceñudo Danny para que se pusiera de pie.

—Solo podemos esperar que haya habido suficiente tela para hacer solo dos, —contestó Sam.

— ¡Hey! Escuché eso, —protestó Dean. Le dio una patada a Sam, quién arrastró la silla fuera de su alcance.

—No estaba susurrando, —dijo Sam e intercambió una sonrisa con Steve.

Danny se estaba sobando la muñeca y mirando a Dean. —No tengo muchos amigos, ¿y tú? —le preguntó.

Dean se encogió de hombros. —Probablemente la misma cantidad que tú, Príncipe Encantador.

Steve decidió remarcar la razón por la que estaban ahí. —Entonces, si atrapamos a este Adaro fuera del agua, ¿estaremos bien?

Sam meneó la cabeza. —Eso va a ser lo difícil, —miró hacia la pantalla de la computadora. —Viajan en trombas marinas, ¿recuerdas?

—Y en arcoíris, —dijo Danny en tono burlesco.

—Al menos no son jodidas hadas, —murmuró Dean.

— ¿Has visto hadas joder? —preguntó Danny y Dean bufó.

—Nop, y espero que nunca pase, pero he matado a un par de hadas.

Max se sobresaltó y dejó el trabajo de lado. — ¿Mataste a un hada? —parecía escandalizado.

—Ellas trataban de matarme a mí, —señaló Dean.

— ¡Mataste a un hada! —le gritó Max.

— ¡Maté a un montón de ellas! —le gritó Dean.

— ¡Chicos! Adaro, tres personas muertas, ¿podríamos concentrarnos?

Sam carraspeó. —Bien, aquí hay algo que quizás podamos usar, —Steve le indicó que continuara. —Viven en cuevas marinas.

— ¿Y? —le insitó Steve.

—Bueno, si hallamos el nido, podríamos volar la cueva y matarlos en ella, —Sam lucía triunfante.

—Yo no puedo bucear, ¿y tú? —preguntó Dean.

— ¿Bucear? —Sam frunció el ceño. —No, ¿tú sabes bucear? —le preguntó a Steve.

Steve sintió sus labios temblar. —Sí, puedo bucear.

— ¡Es un jodido SEAL! —exclamó Danny.

Dean alzó una ceja. — ¿Debería darle una ronda de aplausos?

Steve rio. —SEAL como en Mar, Aire y Tierra.* _(Sea, Air, Land en inglés)._

—Ya lo sabía, solo te estaba jodiendo, —dijo Dean con una sonrisa, Danny hizo una mueca pero le devolvió la sonrisa. Steve tenía la sensación de que si Dean y Danny unieran fuerzas alguna vez, destruirían el mundo o lo gobernarían. Realmente no quería saberlo.

—Entonces, ¿conoces alguna cueva submarina? —Sam miró a Steve.

Steve asintió. —Sí, hay varios lugares que se me vienen a la mente.

—Todos los asesinatos ocurrieron a cinco millas del océano y la playa más cercana está aquí, —Sam señaló en el mapa de Honolulu y un punto llamado Hanauma Bay.

Steve se inclinó hacia adelante. —Parece que está cerca de las Cuevas Spitting.*

— ¿Las cuevas Spitting? —repitió Dean.

—Sí, —Steve señaló la pantalla. —Hay alrededor de cinco cuevas de diferentes tamaños ahí. No es tan profundo, comienza a unos cincuenta pies y luego cae a unos ciento cuarenta pies.

Danny empalidecó. —Eso suena bastante profundo.

—Estoy con él, —concordó Dean.

Steve los ignoró. —Kono conoce el lugar también, tendríamos que tomar uno de los botes policiales del puerto deportivo Hawaii-Kai.

—Woah, —Sam se levantó. —No nos precipitemos.

Steve le miró. —No voy a quedarme sentado y esperar que muera más gente.

—Son casi las seis y media, no podrías hacer nada en este momento aunque quisieras.

Steve hizo un ruido de frustración. — ¡No quiero esperar!

—Saldremos a primera hora en la mañana, no te preocupes, —le dijo Sam pacífico.

 

***

Dean se frotó el vientre, de repente sintiendo el hecho que no había comido nada desde la cena de ayer. Los cacahuates en el avión no contaban. —Tenemos que reservar un motel, y un lugar dónde comer, —le dijo a Sam.

Sam asintió. —Sí, podría comer. ¿Pizza? —preguntó y Dean asintió.

— ¿Podrías llevarnos a nuestro auto? —Dean miró a Steve.

Steve seguía concentrado en el mapa de las Cuevas Spitting. — ¿Comandante McGarrett? —intentó Sam.

Steve se enderezó. —Tengo una sugerencia.

—No, —dijo Dean rápidamente. Sam hundió su codo en las costillas de Dean.

— ¿Por qué no se quedan en mi casa? —continuó Steve, ignorando la protesta de Dean. —Hará las cosas más fáciles en la mañana.

Dean abrió la boca para negarse de nuevo.

—Gracias, —dijo Sam. —Eso sería genial. Nos ahorarrá tiempo y dinero. —le dirigió una mirada a Dean quién hizo una mueca.

—Sí, tiene sentido, —admitió Dean.

Danny miró a Steve. — ¿Quién demonios eres y qué has hecho con mi compañero?

Dean los observó. Parecía que estos dos tenían varios asuntos pendientes. Dean no iba a interferir, en serio que no.

—Quiero partir hacia las cuevas lo más rápido posible, —se defendió Steve. Le dio una palmeada en el hombro a Max. —Gracias Max, ya nos iremos de tus terrenos.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta y Danny corrió tras de él, protestando todo el camino.

Dean intercambió una mirada con Sam, quién se encogió de hombros. —Esta gente tiene problemas, Sammy.

— ¿No los tenemos todos? —respondió Sam y le tendió una mano a Max. —Ha sido un placer, —sonrió, todo encanto y hoyuelos.

Max prácticamente vibró con deleite. —Siento como si hubiera conocido al Capitán Kirk y al Señor Spock en la vida real, —confesó.

—Larga vida y prosperidad, —bromeó Dean y estrechó la mano de Max. —Ha sido real, hombre. —Max sostuvo su mano más de lo necesario y Dean frunció el ceño, tirando de su mano.

— ¿Considerarían tal vez en dar una charla a un pequeño grupo de-

— ¡NO! —Dean cogió el brazo de Sam y lo arrastró fuera de ahí. —Dios, ¿qué pasa con la gente que lee esos jodidos libros?

Sam soltó una pequeña carcajada. —Es como si todos estuvieran en un tren hacia Locolandia. —le hizo un gesto de despedida a Max mientras se dirigían hacia Steve y Danny.

—Chuck las va a pagar bien feas cuando lo encuentre, —juró Dean por millonésima vez.

— ¿No te importa quedarnos en la casa de un policía? —le preguntó Sam en voz baja.

Dean se encogió de hombros. —Creo que lo hace para vigilarnos. —golpeó el hombro de Sam con el suyo. —No hay necesidad de pagar habitación esta noche, Sammy. —movió las cejas.

Sam lo miró fijamente. — ¿Sí sabes que dormiremos en cuartos diferentes, no?

Dean gruño. —A la mierda con eso. Donde tú vayas, yo voy. —jamás en su vida iba a volver a dormir sin Sam de nuevo. Siempre terminaba con uno de los dos desaparecido.

—Claro querido, —los hoyuelos de Sam brillaron y Dean quiso lamerlos.

—Te hare pagar por eso, —prometió Dean, dejando que su voz se volviera baja y profunda. Fue recompensado con el tinte rojo que colorearon las ridículas mejillas de Sam.

—Imbécil, —murmuró Sam, agarró el culo de Dean y lo apretó.

—Aquí no Sammy, no querrás traumatizar a los nativos, —protestó Dean y luego le guiñó un ojo a Sam, quién meneó la cabeza.

El sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte cuando caminaron hacia afuera. Dean contuvo la respiración.

—Wow.

Sam se paró junto a Dean y ambos observaron la explosión de colores en el cielo. —Sí. —Sam era una constante y cálida presencia contra él y Dean se tomó un momento para apreciar el increíble hecho de que los dos seguían vivos.

— ¿Vienen o ambos necesitan un momento para comunicarse con la naturaleza? —la pregunta sarcástica de Danny hizo que Dean mirara hacia los dos hombres apoyados en el Camaro.

—Es un auto precioso, —halagó Dean.

—Tendrás que volar para llevártelo al continente, —le dijo Sam.

Dean sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. —Ando con ganas de un buen viaje por el mar ahora, —murmuró y se dirigió hacia Steve y Danny.

—Tu isla es espectacular, —le dijo Sam a Steve.

—Es mi hogar, —las simples palabras de Steve le tocaron la vena sensible a Dean. Para Dean "hogar" no era un lugar, era Sam. El hogar de Dean siempre ha sido Sam. Él y Sam contra el mundo, no importa qué. Ni siquiera el mismo Diablo había sido capaz de separarlos.

Esa era la razón por la cual estuvo a punto de volverse loco cuando Sam estuvo con Lucifer en la Jaula. El vivir una vida normal con Lisa y Ben había sido una verdadera tortura sin Sam. Mientras Sam estuviera en este mundo, Dean podría enfrentar lo que sea. Desde que las cosas cambiaron entre ellos, el estar sin Sam mucho tiempo no era opción. Su hogar era Sam y Dean sabía que era lo mismo para Sam. Mientras se tuvieran el uno al otro, podrían enfrentar lo que sea.

Se montó en el asiento trasero del Camaro y Sam extendió el brazo por el asiento detrás de él. Dean se permitió recostarse un momento en su brazo y respiró.

—Eres un romántico, —le susurró Sam en el oído. — ¿Estás oliéndome?

Dean se sentó derecho y miró a Sam. Abrió la boca para decir algo sarcástico, pero se retractó cuando vio la dulzura en los ojos de Sam. —Tal vez, —se cubrió y se complació al ver la boca de Sam curvarse en una tímida sonrisa.

—Los llevaré a las instalaciones de Five-0 para que recojan la vergüenza que tienen de auto y me sigan hasta mi casa, —les dijo Steve.

Dean vio a Danny observar a Steve, parecía como si el policía quisiera protestar, pero se quedó callado. Dean pensó que Danny rara vez se callaba. —Gracias. Sería genial quedarse en una casa y no en un motel por una vez. —dijo Dean.

Steve encontró su mirada en el espejo retrovisor. —Tengo cerveza y podemos poner unos filetes a la barbacoa y contarme algunas de tus historias.

Dean asintió, ya babeando ante la idea. —Suena bien, —admitió y los dedos de Sam le acariciaron la parte posterior de su cuello. Se estremeció y vio que Steve lo notó. —Me convenciste con la cerveza.

—Puedo hacer una ensalada de acompañamiento, —propuso Sam.

—Samantha aquí es toda una diosa en la cocina, —le dijo Dean a Steve, quién sonrió. Dean chilló cuando Sam le pellizcó la piel entre su cuello y hombro. — ¡Eso fue un cumplido, idiota!

— ¿En qué universo soy Samantha? —replicó Sam. —En serio, un día dejaré que te coman los monstruos.

—Aw, cariño, nunca dejarás que nada me pase, —Dean le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla a Sam.

Danny se volteó para verlos. — ¿En serio son hermanos? —preguntó. Sus cejas se arrastraron por su rostro como orugas doradas difusas. Dean asintió. Toda la luz solar definitivamente había frito su cerebro si comparaba las cejas del rubio con orugas. —No actúan como cualquier par de hermanos que haya visto.

—Danny, —la voz tranquila de Steve hizo que Danny se volteara hacia su compañero.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora sí me hablas, Steven? —Danny sonaba irritado. —Un día vas a darte la vuelta y verás que no estoy ahí.

—Sería tan afortunado, —murmuró Dean en el oído. Sam le dio un codazo reprendiéndolo.

—No hinques al oso, Dean.

Dean se encogió de hombros. —Meh, puedo soportarlo.

—Parece que podría ser un buen luchador, —notó Sam, y Dean frunció el ceño ante la lenta mirada de Sam deslizándose sobre el cuerpo de Danny.

—Ojos al frente, pervertido, —le dijo Dean y clavó sus uñas en el muslo de Sam.

Sam gruñó pero no respondió. Dean levantó la vista y vio que Steve seguía mirándolos y suspiró. Si Steve tenía un problema con esto, con ellos, entonces la situación se pondría bastante incómoda.

Entonces miró a Steve sacudir la cabeza, casi imperceptiblemente y él le asintió de vuelta.

Bien entonces.

 

***

Cuando negó con la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos de Dean, Steve vio que los ojos de Dean se dilataban y luego se entrecerraban. El pequeño movimiento de cabeza le dijo que su mensaje silencioso había sido escuchado y entendido. Sus años con el _"no preguntes, no digas"_ le había hecho darse cuenta que lo que la gente elegía hacer en la privacidad de sus hogares no era el asunto de nadie.

Por supuesto, esta era la privacidad de su casa, pero él aún no iba a meterse con los Winchesters.

Llegaron a las instalaciones de Five-0 donde Chin y Kono les esperaban. — ¿Cuál es el plan, jefe? —preguntó Chin.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? —demandó Kono con los ojos entrecerrados.

Steve observó a Dean y Sam bajar del Camaro  parecían peligrosos y posiblemente un poco salvajes. Podía entender la preocupación de Kono.

—Kono, estos son Sam y Dean Winchester, —los presentó con sus nombres reales. —Ellos tienen una idea de a qué nos enfrentamos.

Kono lucía escéptica. — ¿Ellos? —ella no miraba más allá de sus apariencias desalineadas y desgastadas.

—Aloha, —Chin le tendió una mano a Dean. —Yo los conozco.

—Ay Dios, ¿otro fan? —gruñó Danny.

Dean le envió una sonrisa socarrona. —Somos fabulosos, —dijo y estrechó la mano de Chin. —Gracias, esperamos poder estar a la altura de la situación.

Chin estrechó la mano de Sam. —Me disculpo de antemano por mi prima, —dijo, señalando a Kono con la cabeza.

—Podría decir lo mismo por Dean, —dijo Sam y sonrió, esquivando el lento que le dio Dean.

— ¿Ya podemos entrar? —preguntó Steve.

Dean asintió, dirigiéndose a la lata de sardinas que tenían por auto. —Continúa, McDuff.

— ¿Shakespeare? —preguntó Sam, abriendo la puerta del pasajero. —Mírate, siendo el señor Cultura.

—Jódete.

Steve miró hacia Kono y Chin. — ¿Vienen?

—Claro, —Chin no cuestionó, solo se dirigió hacia su moto.

Kono abrió la boca. —Te contactaremos en mi casa, ¿barbacoa? —le ofreció Steve. Kono apretó los dientes.

—Puedo comer un poco, —dijo y siguió a Chin.

Steve se sintió como el Flautista de Hamelín saliendo con la caravana siguiéndolo.

—Así que, ¿por qué estás siendo tan complaciente con esos dos tipos? —demandó Danny cuando llegaron a la autopista. —Son extraños, ¡y unos muy extraños!

Steve le miró. —Me agradan.

—A mí me agrada Kamekona y no por eso lo invito a mi casa para una pijamada, —señaló Danny y Steve rio.

—Vamos Danno. No intentes decirme que no crees que no son interesantes.

Danny se encogió de hombros. —Está bien, admito que son guapos, —calló y se sonrojó. —Eso no sonó bien.

—Tal vez sí, —dijo Steve en voz baja.

— ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —Danny no le estaba mirando.

—Es obvio que están enamorados hasta los huesos el uno del otro, —dijo Steve.

—De una manera puramente platónica y fraternal, —insistió Danny.

Steve negó con la cabeza. —Están follando.

— ¡Steven! —Danny se tapó los oídos con sus manos. —Voy a fingir que nunca dijiste eso.

Steve tomó la carretera que conducía hacia su casa. —Sé lo que es sentir algo por alguien que no deberías, —admitió.

Danny lo miró. — ¿Tú? ¿El señor _Soy-Muy-Sexy-Para-Mi-Camisa_? ¿Quieres a alguien que no puedes tener?

—Sí Danny, y no es bonito. —Steve seguía hablando en voz baja.

Danny parecía haber olvidado completamente el tema de los Winchesters. — ¿En serio? ¿Una chica te dijo que no? ¿A ti?

Steve miró a Danny. — ¿Quién dijo algo sobre una chica?

La boca de Danny se abrió y cerró un par de veces. —Uh...

Steve se detuvo frente a su casa y esperó que el cerebro de Danny se conectara con su boca.

— ¿Eres bi? —preguntó Danny.

Steve asintió.

— ¿Y hay un chico? —preguntó Danny.

Steve asintió de nuevo.

—Oh... —dijo Danny y salió del auto.

Steve se preguntó si era un buen "Oh" o uno malo. Los Winchesters y el resto de su equipo se acercaron y supo que ese momento se perdería. Se encontró con la mirada de Danny mientras salía del auto.

— ¿Lo conozco? —preguntó Danny.

Steve asintió. —No creo que él sienta lo mismo.

Danny pareció asombrado. —Dime quién es y me aseguraré de que sepa cuán jodidamente suertudo es, —demandó.

Steve palmeó el hombre de Danny. —Gracias Danno, es bueno saber que me cubres la espalda, —sabía que Danny no dejaría de insistir con esta conversación en particular. Danny era todo un Rottweiler cuando quería saber algo.

Steve observó a los Winchesters analizando su casa.

Dean giro en círculo, mirando el cielo y el mar y silbó. —Jódeme, pero está bastante bonita, hombre.

Steve asintió en agradecimiento. —Realmente no tuve mucho que ver con ella, —dijo, guiándolos por las escaleras hacia la casa. —La heredé de mi padre.

Danny chaqueó la lengua. —Dejando de lado los agujeros de bala y los otros daños en estos últimos dos años...

— ¿Agujeros de bala? —Sam arqueó las cejas. —Tu vida suena tan emocionante como la nuestra.

—Super SEAL aquí nunca deja pasar una buena pelea, —dijo Danny arrastrando las palabras, dirigiéndose al refrigerador, sacando una cerveza.

—No seas cabrón Williams. Comparte el alcohol con la clase, —dijo Chin mientras él y Kono entraban.

Danny murmuró algo anatómicamente imposible de pronunciar mientras cogía el resto del paquete de cervezas. Las puso en la mesita de café en medio de la sala y frunció el ceño cuando Kono le tiró un beso.

Steve hurgó en el congelador y encontró un par de peces que había atrapado la última vez que fue a bucear. Colocó agua caliente en el fregadero y puso el pescado en un recipiente en medio del agua.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —preguntó Sam detrás de Steve.

— ¿Dijiste que eras bueno con las verduras? —le preguntó Steve.

—Sammy es mi conciencia, —Dean inclinó su botella hacia ellos desde el otro lado de la habitación. —Sigue tratando de hacer que me coma mi verdura.

Sam bufó. —Es porque tienes los hábitos alimenticios de un niño de nieve años. Probablemente mueras por arterias obstruídas.

Dean se encogió de hombros. —Meh. Algo peor me matará antes que el colesterol lo haga. —el silencio fue ensordecedor.

—Así que, cuéntanos sobre este asesino, —preguntó Chin, rompiendo el momento incómodo.

Steve estaba agradecido por el cambio de tema.

 

***

Steve quería hacer la misión solo.

Kono se opuso. Ruidosamente.

Danny fue incluso más ruidoso.

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver, cariño! —gritó, ayudándole a Sam a picar unas cebollas y pimientos para la ensalada.

—Eso no es muy difícil de arreglar, —murmuró Steve y Dean sofocó una risa.

Había algo en Steve que a Dean le recordaba a Sam. Pero su hermano tenía una ventaja: esa dureza que parecía no haberse desarrollado en el policía.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo han estado tú y Sam cazando monstruos? —preguntó Steve.

Dean lo miró. —Toda mi vida, después de los cuatro años, —admitió, viendo la expresión de Steve. No lo entendía. Nadie podía. Nadie excepto otro cazador.

Steve se aclaró la garganta. —Entonces, ¿qué es real y qué es un mito? —preguntó.

Kono pareció interesada en la respuesta a eso.

—Pregunta y te diré si lo es o no, —Dean se arrecostó.

Kono entrecerró los ojos. —Dragones.

Dean miró a Sam y le guiñó un ojo. —Real.

— ¿En serio, bro? —los ojos de Kono se abrieron como platos.

Dean asintió. —En serio.

— ¿Mencionaste hadas antes? —preguntó Danny desde la cocina. Dean se concentró en picar sus verduras.

—Malvados bastardos en miniatura, —murmuró Dean, bebiendo un trago de su cerveza.

—Eso es... —Steve lucía horrorizado.

—Freí a una en un microondas una vez, —contó Dean.

— ¿Mataste a un hada? —preguntó Kono como si hubiera sido responsable de la muerte de una especie en extinción. Su tono de horror se pareció al de Max. Dean culpó a la ficción por esa irreal idea de cómo eran las hadas.

Dean alzó una mano a la defensiva. —Hey, era matarla o morir, y el idiota de mi hermano estaba demasiado ocupado echando un polvo para ayudarme.

Sam parpadeó ligeramente sorprendido y Dean quiso golpearse contra una pared. No había querido decir eso. Era parte de un pasado que no le gustaba recordar. Sam había intentado de enmendar las cosas que había hecho cuando su alma había quedado atrapada con Lucifer y Michael en la Jaula. Dean no quería recordárselo. Como a Dean no le gustaba recordar la época en la que Sam había estado sin su alma, Sam lo odiaba más.

— ¿Unicornios? —Chin estaba recostado en la silla, balanceándose precariamente sobre las patas traseras.

Sam se encogió de hombros. —Nunca hemos visto uno de verdad. Aunque una vez hubo un niño que dibujó uno y por un hechizo de un idiota con sueños frustrados se hizo realidad.

Todos los policías lucían incrédulos.

Danny agitó su cuchillo triunfalmente. — ¡El Monstruo del Lago Ness!

Dean sonrió y le pegó un gran trago a su cerveza. —Nunca lo hemos visto, pero Bobby jura que es real.

— ¿Bobby? —preguntó Steve.

Sam miró a Dean y se mordió el labio. Dean se frotó la nuca con su mano libre. —Él es, uh... nuestro fantasma residente.

Kono se giró en su asiento. — ¿Tienen un fantasma?

Sam alzó las manos. —Es un fantasma amistoso, —le aseguró. Dean pensó que ella no lucía particularmente horrorizada. De hecho, parecía bastante fascinada. Esta gente era bastante rara.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso son amigos íntimos de Gasparín? —Danny se persignó.

Dean escupió un poco de su cerveza cuando rió.

—Su nombre es Bobby Singer y fue lo más cercano a un padre que hemos tenido, —dijo Sam, y su botella se movió hacia él a través del mostrador.

Sola.

 

***

Steve estaba algo asustado.

Pero cuando Dean dijo, —Hey, Bobby, —estuvo cerca de perder el control.

— ¿Pueden verlo? — susurró Kono.

—Sí, —admitió Sam. —Él está cerca la mayoría del tiempo.

— ¿Habla con ustedes? —Steve se preguntó cuándo su vida se había convertido en un capítulo de Crossing Over.

Dean se aclaró la garganta. —Más que todo, nos molesta la mayoría del tiempo. —su cerveza se inclinó un poco -demasiado- y se derramó en sus pantalones. —Ay, ¡vete a la mierda Bobby! —gritó, poniéndose de pie.

Danny se persignó de nuevo. Chin y Kono lucían fascinados. Estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con toda esta mierda extraña gracias a esa tía a la que Steve le tenía grima.

Aunque nunca diría eso en frente de ella. Era jodidamente aterradora.

Sam frunció el ceño a la nada. —Toma un jarabe frío Bobby, —dijo. Su botella se sacudió un poco, pero Sam la sostuvo.

—Está siendo un idiota, más de lo normal, —dijo Dean y envolvió sus manos alrededor del cuello de su botella.

Su cabeza se sacudió hacia adelante como si hubiera sido abofeteado. — ¡Hey! —protestó.

Steve no podía tener miedo de un fantasma tan mezquino.

— ¿Hemos fumado algo y simplemente no nos acordamos? —reflexionó Danny en voz alta.

Steve decidió concentrarse en el trabajo que tenían entre manos. —Entonces, Kono y yo iremos a las Cuevas Spitting a primera hora en la mañana. Podemos hacer un chequeo rápido del lugar, ver si hay algo ahí.

— ** _Iremos_** ahí, —le corrigió Danny, señalándolo con el cuchillo. — ** _Nosotros_** , Steven.

Steve abrió la boca para recordarle a Danny cuánto odiaba el mar cuando Dean dijo, —Sí, creo que no será mala idea coger un par de botes.

— ¿Puedes bucear? —preguntó Danny y Dean frunció el ceño.

—No, —admitió, —pero puedo nadar. Y disparo como todo un hijo de puta.

Sam asintió, colocando los pimientos en un tazón grande. —Es verdad. Dean es el segundo mejor tirador que conozco.

— ¿Quién es el primero? —preguntó Kono y Sam sonrió.

—Yo, —se apuntó al pecho y Dean protestó.

Danny se acercó y se sentó junto a Steve. — ¿En serio vas a confiarles tu vida a estos dos locos? —preguntó en voz baja.

Steve observó a los Winchesters. Dean estaba de pie ahora, agitando los brazos y gesticulando salvajemente.

—Sí, —asintió. —Creo que el tenerlos podría ser la inclinación de la balanza a nuestro favor.

Danny le miró de cerca. Lo que sea que haya visto en el rostro de Steve debió de haberlo satisfecho porque se recostó. —Está bien, —dijo. —Hagámoslo.

 

***

Dean descubrió que "Hagámoslo" en idioma Danny significaba planear cada segundo de la operación, hasta quién iba a estar al volante del bote.

También era lindo el ver al rudo SEAL de la Marina mirando a Danny como cordero degollado. Vio un poco de sí mismo en Steve, antes de que finalmente tuviera el valor de decirle a Sam cómo se sentía.

Dean se preguntó si Danny tenía alguna idea del enamoramiento hacia él de su compañero. Lo dudaba. Danny parecía del tipo lindo pero despistado.

Sam vino y se sentó junto a él cuando Chin, Steve y Danny se dirigieron a la parrilla con el pescado. — ¿Crees que lo sabe? —preguntó Sam. Era asombroso el cómo sabían lo que el otro estaba pensando.

—Tal vez, —Dean se desplomó aún más, apreciando la oportunidad de ser un poco normal por una vez. Sam chocó su botella contra la de Dean y bebió un trago. —Se parece bastante a mí.

— ¿Lindo pero despistado? —preguntó Sam.

—Idiota, —le dijo Dean con cariño.

— ¿Quién sabe qué? —preguntó Kono. Dean se tensó un poco. Era astuta.

Sam inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla. —Eres astuta.

Kono se acercó y se sentó en la mesita de café, mirándolos fijamente. —Así es como oigo la verdad, —se encogió de hombros. — ¿Quién sabe qué? —repitió.

Dean miró a Sam. —No creo que realmente sea algo que te incumba... —intentó Sam y Kono rió.

—Claro, ahora estás siendo discreto, —se burló. — ¿Qué tal si te digo algo sobre ti que crees que nadie más conoce?

Dean arqueó una ceja. — ¿Crees que sabes nuestros secretos?

Kono lucía satisfecha. —Si estoy equivocada, no me digas nada, pero sí estoy en lo correcto...

Sam se cruzó de brazos. —Me da miedo siquiera de preguntar.

—Está bien, entonces son hermanos, ¿cierto?

—Sí, —a Dean no le gustaba hacia dónde iba esto.

—No los juzgo, por cierto, —Kono alzó las manos. —Pero creo que ustedes son _demasiado_ cercanos.

Dean se sentó derecho. — ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Kono se encogió de hombros. —De nuevo, es su asunto, pero no son tan discretos como creen que son.

Dean empalideció un poco.

—Hey, hombre, Hawaii es una isla pequeña, la endogamia es profunda aquí, —les dijo Kono, pero sus ojos eran amables. —Ahora, apuesto que están hablando de Steve y Danny, ¿cierto?

Dean trató de seguir con el rápido cambio de tema, y se dio cuenta que a Kono realmente no le importaba. Estaba más interesada en su jefe y su compañero. —Eh, sí, —dijo, intercambiando una mirada perpleja con Sam.

Esta gente de Five-0 tenía problemas.

—Entonces, ¿lo están haciendo o quieren? —preguntó Kono en voz baja y comprobando que Steve y Danny siguieran afuera.

Sam habló en voz baja cuando contestó. —Está bien, aquí está la cosa de desde mi punto de vista: Steve quiere estar con Danny, aunque no estoy seguro de lo que Danny quiera.

Kono asintió. —Sí, pensarías que con lo ruidoso que es, Danny sería más fácil de leer.

—McGarrett quiere hacerle cosas malas a Williams, —señaló Dean con una sonrisa pervertida. Sam le golpeó la rodilla. — ¿Qué? No es como si fuera tan obvio como tu cara.

—Es una cara bonita, —dijo Kono sonriendo.

—Deja de filtrear con mi hermano, —le advirtió Dean.

Kono hizo una mueca. — ¿Cómo los juntamos?

Dean negó con la cabeza. — ¡Ah no! No nos vamos a involucrar en esa mierda.

Kono hizo un pequeño puchero, pero finalmente suspiró. —Bien. Es una mierda que dos de los tipos más inteligentes que conozco sean tan perfectos el uno para el otro y no se den cuenta.

—Suele pasar, —le dijo Sam. —Pero no serán estúpidos para siempre.

—Mi Sam, el tonto romántico, —Dean suspiró y agitó las pestañas.

Sam se puso de pie y los dejó solos, yendo afuera para ver la parrillada. Dean le observó irse. Era una linda vista. Kono hizo lo mismo. — ¡Oye! —la señaló con su botella.

Ella rió. —Solo porque no esté disponible no significa que no pueda disfrutar de la vista.

—Sí, —Dean se puso de pie y le tendió una mano. —Así que, ¿estás bien con esto mañana?

Ella dejó que Dean la levantara y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta trasera. —La inmersión no es lo que me preocupa. Es lo desconocido. —admitió.

Dean asintió. —Nunca he lidiado con este monstruo en particular antes, pero para Sam y para mí es "día diferente, monstruo diferente", pero los matamos a todos.

Kono suspiró. —Creo que no quiero tu trabajo.

—Estamos acostumbrados, —le dijo Dean. —Aunque esta situación es un poco diferente para nosotros también. No estamos acostumbrados a dejar que otras personas hagan el trabajo pesado.

Kono le golpeó el hombre. —Somos un equipo, estamos acostumbrados.

Dean apreció el sentimiento. —Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que Sam y yo fuimos parte de un equipo, —se detuvo. —Aunque tuvimos a Bobby y Cas, Ellen, Jo e incluso Rufus por un tiempo. —sintió una punzada de dolor por el recuerdo de sus amigos caídos.

— ¿Cómo les gusta el pescado? —preguntó Steve cuando llegaron al pequeño grupo alrededor de la parrilla.

—Que no se caiga, —dijo Dean sonriendo. Era un poco irónico el comer pescado la noche antes de que cazaran a un tritón.

Sam le miró tiernamente y Dean inhaló profundo. Admitió que podía hacer esto de vez en cuando. Miró hacia el mar, con el reflejo de la luna coloreando el océano de tonos dorados y plateados. Este podría ser un buen lugar para que un cazador se retire, o desaparezca.

 

***

La cena fue deliciosa y ruidosa. Dean no podía recordar una comida que hubiera disfrutado más. Él y Sam estaban absortos entre las bromas y disputas como si hubieran sido parte de este equipo durante años. Comió mucho, bebió bastante y habló hasta el cansancio. Sam estaba más relajado de lo que Dean le había visto en años. Fue una buena noche.

Danny era obstinado y mandón. Steve era más tranquilo pero estricto. Chin hablaba poco, pero cuando lo hacía, todo mundo escuchaba. Kono era la hermana mejor que Dean nunca tuvo: entrometida, agresiva y encantadora.

Dean estaba un poco enamorado de todos ellos. —Me agradas, —le dijo a Steve, quien le dirigía hacia la habitación que él y Sam iban a compartir. Sam se había ofrecido de voluntario para ayudar con parte de la limpieza.

—Soy un tipo agradable, —le dijo Steve.

—Yo no, —le confió Dean. —Lamible, quiero decir. —sonrió. —Agradable.

—No creo que estés tan borracho a como finges, —dijo Steve.

Dean sonrió. —Estoy más borracho de lo que me he permitido estar cerca de extraños.

—Sam y tú, —Dean esperó que Steve continuara, pero no lo hizo.

—Sí, —dijo Dean, y se sintió bien al reconocer que había más entre Sam y él que ADN.

—Hacen un buen equipo, —Steve le condujo a la habitación y Dean estaba encantado de ver una cama tamaño queen.

—Hemos sido parte de un todo desde que éramos niños, —confesó Dean. —No llegamos más allá hasta- —y se detuvo, sin querer recordar a Sam cuando volvió del infierno: roto y noSam.

—No tienes que explicarme nada, —le dijo Steve y lo recostó en la cama. Era firme, y se sintió un poco como el cielo para el cuerpo cansado de Dean.

—Eres la primera persona a la que se lo quiero explicar, —dijo, acomodándose en el colchón, mirando a Steve. —Me recuerdas a Sammy.

—Eso es algo bueno, ¿no? —la boca de Steve se curvó en una pequeña sonrisa.

—Soy un coqueto, —le advirtió Dean y la sonrisa de Steve se amplió.

—Bastante notorio.

—De todos modos, cuando Sam regresó, del lugar de donde regresó, —frunció el ceño.

—Eso suena mal.

—Lo es, —concordó Dean. Steve se balanceó sobre sus talones, observando a Dean más detalladamente.

Dean sorbió por la nariz. —Cómo decía, Sammy volvió diferente y nos tomó un tiempo volver a la normalidad. —su corazón se sentía pesado, recordando el momento en que Sam se acercó a él, despierto como él mismo por primera vez en un año, y contuvo las ganas de llorar. —A partir de entonces, se nos hizo cada vez más difícil estar lejos o separados. —Leviatanes, Bobby, Cas... toda la jodida porquería con la que habían lidiado. Dean se preguntaba el cómo seguían de pie.

—El amor te hace hacer lo inimaginable, —dijo Steve.

Dean le miró. — ¿Sabes, Buffy? Puede que esté deseándote ahora mismo.

Steve se carcajeó. —Ella es genial. Es la razón por la que toda esta mierda con el Adaro no me ha vuelto loco.

—Le entraría en lleno a Buffy Summers. —dijo Dean pensativo.

—Te mataría, —la voz de Sam fue un suspiro en la puerta, y Dean giró la cabeza para mirarlo. _—Dios, mi Sammy es precioso._

—Claro que sí, —concordó Steve y Dean se dio cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta. Intentó no sonrojarse.

La risa pervertida de Sam le dijo que había fallado.

Sam entró a la habitación y tiró de los cordones de las botas de Dean. — ¿Por qué coño siempre haces doble nudo? —se quejó mientras trataba de desenredar el desastre.

—Así no me tropezaré con mis jodidos pies cuando esté persiguiendo un vampiro, —le recodó Dean y miró a Steve. —Así que, ¿tú y Danny?

Steve se tensó y se sonrojó. Dean se felicitó mentalmente.

— ¿Qué hay conmigo y Danny? —los ojos de Steven estaban muy abiertos. —Él es mi compañero.

—Ajá, —Dean observó a Sam sacar su navaja de bolsillo. — ¡Hey! ¡No cortes los cordones, joder!

Sam frunció el ceño y Dean quiso lamer las arrugas en su frente. Y eso sonó muy, pero muy sucio. Parpadeó y Sam sonrió. Probablemente el hijo de puta le había leído la mente.

Dean volvió a mirar a Steve. — ¿Por qué no has hecho nada?

Steve abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces. — ¿Por qué no está interesado?

—Oh, claro que está interesado. —le aseguró Dean y le guiñó un ojo a Sam. — ¿Verdad, Sammy? —Sam gruñó y haló duro de los cordones de Dean.

— ¡Sam! —Dean le dio una patada a Sam con su otro pie y Sam se echó para atrás.

—Es en serio, voy a cortarte los cordones en dos segundos si no te los desatas tú mismo, —Sam le fulminó con la mirada. Dean se preocupó por sus cordones, así que se sentó y se quitó las botas sin desamarrarse los cordones. Le dolió a horrores.

—Eres un idiota, —le dijo Sam.

—Soy asombroso, —dijo Dean con una gran convicción. Steve empezó a retroceder para salir de la habitación y Dean le apuntó. —No seas marica, McGarrett. La vida es demasiado corta para esperar el momento adecuado.

Steve hizo una especie de intento de sonrisa y huyó, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Sam se arrastró junto a Dean en la cama. — ¿Debería llamarte Doctor Phil o Doctora Ruth?

Dean esnifó. —Jódete. Steve me agradecerá para siempre por ese consejo. —Dean le miró juguetonamente. —Hola bebé.

—No vamos a hacer nada en este cuarto, Dean, —le dijo Sam, intentando sonar decidido.

Dean alzó una mano perezosa y se acarició a sí mismo. Los ojos de Sam siguieron el movimiento, oscureciéndose. — ¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Te odio, —anunció Sam y se dirigió al baño.

Dean se rio entre dientes, con su mano aun acariciando su polla medio dura. La isla, la gente, el jodido aire tenía un efecto en él. —Creo que deberíamos pensar en retirarnos aquí, —le dijo al abanico soplando despacio sobre su cabeza.

— ¿Qué? —Sam asomó la cabeza por la puerta del baño, con el cepillo de dientes saliendo de su boca y la pasta de dientes saliéndosele por las esquinas.

—Nada, —Dean se puso de pie y cogió su cepillo de dientes. Apartó a Sam del lavabo y se cepilló los dientes. Se encontró con la mirada de Sam en el pequeño espejo, y pudo leer el amor, la preocupación y la afección en los ojos de su hermano.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Sam escupiendo toda la pasta al hablar.

Sam cerró la puerta del baño y abrió el grifo de la ducha. El calor húmedo de la ducha pronto llenó la habitación. Apretó a Dean contra la puerta sin decir ni una palabra.

—No, Sam. No empieces algo que no terminarás después, —le advirtió Dean.

La boca de Sam se curveó en una sonrisa, los hoyuelos le abrían grandes surcos en las mejillas. Dean se inclinó y le besó. Los labios de Sam estaban suaves y sabían a pasta dental. Las manos del castaño apretaron las caderas de Dean y la presión en su boca aumentó.

Dean retrocedió. —Pensé que no íbamos a hacer nada esta noche, Sasquach, —levantó la vista para ver a Sam. Todavía le picaba que fuera más alto que él.

—Supongo que no están mal unos cuantos besos, —admitió Sam y mordió el labio inferior de Dean. Dean tembló cuando Sam le succionó el labio.

— ¿Nos duchamos o gastamos el agua? —preguntó Dean.

Sam retrocedió y se quitó la camisa en respuesta. Dean se apresuró en hacer lo mismo. La cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido durante la cena le hizo ser un poco más lento y torpe de lo usual, y encontró las manos de Sam en la hebilla de su cinturón después de haber jugado con ella por un rato.

—Pude haberlo hecho, —le aseguró Dean a Sam, quién se bajó los boxers junto con los jeans y se arrodilló a sus pies.

—Estoy seguro que sí. Ahora quítate los pantalones. —Sam le miraba con los ojos brillando en deseo.

—No tengo cinco años, —murmuró Dean y su mano se posó en el ancho hombro de Sam mientras apartaba la pila de ropa. Por si acaso.

—Métete en la ducha, —le ordenó Sam y, joder, Dean se prendió como una moto con eso. ¿Cúando demonios había pasado? Entró a la ducha que apenas era lo suficientemente grande para los dos.

Sam cerró la cortina de la ducha tras él mientras seguía a Dean. El calor del agua y el del cuerpo de Sam detrás de él estaban haciendo que Dean se sintiera un poco mareado. Saltó cuando las manos de Sam aterrizaron en sus hombros. —Déjame cuidar de ti, —le murmuró Sam al oído y Dean se reclinó contra él, débil y cachondo.

Las manos de Sam eran cuidadosas mientras enjabonaba el cuerpo de Dean. Había una sublime adoración en su toque. Dean había amado a Sam desde que tiene uso de razón, pero desde que pasaron a... esto, fuera lo que fuese, su vínculo se había duplicado.

—Deja de pensar, —le dijo Sam en voz baja y gruñona. Dean apenas pudo detener el escalofrío y Sam no se perdió de eso. —Ah, entonces, ¿estás con ganas de que de órdenes?

—No, —dijo Dean, y significaba todo lo contrario.

Sam, ese pequeño idiota le conocía demasiado bien. —Tócate, —le susurró y Dean ya estaba con la mano en su polla antes que el castaño terminara la orden. —Lento, —añadió Sam.

Dean pudo haberse quejado, pero obedeció. La doble estimulación de su propia mano y las grandes palmas de Sam acariciando su pecho y estómago le estaban volviendo loco.

Sam lamió el cuello de Dean y luego le succionó, dejándole una marca en la piel. —Perra, —Dean se quedó sin aliento.

—Solo me aseguro de que todos sepan a quién perteneces, —murmuró Sam en su piel. Dean casi se corre ahí mismo.

—Te hare pagar por esto, —le advirtió a Sam.

La risa socarrona en su piel hizo a Dean retorcerse. —Solo si te dejo, —dijo Sam y sus dedos cubrieron los de Dean. Dean contuvo la respiración y comenzó a mover su mano. —No, lo haremos juntos, —ordenó Sam.

—Quiero tocarte, —protestó Dean.

—Después, —le prometió Sam y movieron sus manos juntas, masturbando a Dean lentamente. Dean se negó a sentirse avergonzado por los sonidos que hacía por el movimiento de sus manos y la boca de Sam en su cuello. Ya había dejado de poner excusas por las cosas que Sam le hacía sentir.

Se vino con fuerza, el nombre de Sam fue un áspero susurro ahogado por el sonido del agua. Sam le mordió un poco fuerte y Dean maldijo. — ¡Joder Sammy, vas a sacarme sangre! —pero era caliente y sabía que a Sam le dolía también.

Dean no siempre estaba feliz con que fuera él quien sufriera, pero se imaginaba que Sam había soportado suficiente dolor durante trecientas vidas, así que de vez en cuando él tomaba parte de ese dolor por los dos.

Sam finalmente apagó el agua y Dean dejó que le mimaran. Sam le frotó con las toallas que Steve les había dado y Dean apoyó la frente contra el hombro de Sam.

—Vamos bebé, —el tono de Sam era cariñoso mientras metía a Dean a la cama. —Mañana será un gran día.

—Meh, —encogerse de hombros era un poco más difícil estando acostado y envuelto en un grueso edredón, pero Dean lo intentó de todas formas. —Día diferente, monstruo diferente. Hemos estado haciendo esto por bastante tiempo.

Sam hizo un sonido de aceptación y se metió a la cama junto a él. —Así que, ¿nos retiramos a Hawaii?

—Cállate, —resopló Dean en el cuello de Sam.

— ¿Qué pasó con lo de "morir de forma gloriosa"? —Sam sonaba divertido.

Dean abrió un ojo. —Haces esto a propósito, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué? —Sam intentó sonar inocente.

—Hablar de toda esta mierda emo cuando estoy cansado o me acabo de correr. —Dean intentó mirar a Sam pero se sentía demasiado bien así. —Crees que eres taaaan astuto.

Sam se sacudió de la risa. —Ve a dormir, Dean. No trataré de convencerte para que hablemos de nuestros sentimientos y esas mierdas ahorita.

Dean le clavó a Sam un dedo en el costado y éste chilló. —Sabes que conozco tus puntos débiles, cabrón.

Sam bufó y Dean sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos otra vez.

 

***

Steve observó a los Winchesters la mañana siguiente. Se movían como uno solo. Antes de que uno necesitara algo, el otro ya se lo había pasado. Era extraño y le hacía sentirse un poco melancólico.

—Así que, ¿oíste algún ruido interesante en la habitación de invitados anoche? —La voz de Danny en su oído hizo a Steve saltar un poco.

— ¿Qué?

Danny meneó las cejas. —Apuesto a que hicieron cochinadas incestuosas.

Steve le miró y negó con la cabeza. — ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Danny se estremeció. —Era una broma.

—No es gracioso, Danny, —Steve se sentía protector con esos chicos. Los sentía como su familia, lo cual era realmente absurdo.

—Shhhh Steven, —la boca de Danny estaba fruncida. —Lo siento por cualquier línea que creas que crucé y no me di cuenta.

Steve miró a Danny y luego miró a Sam y Dean. —Les importa una mierda que todo mundo sepa que se aman más de lo normal.

Danny le miró. — ¿Estás drogado?

—Hablo en serio Danno. Es obvio que se aman y no les importa que los demás piensen que son unos enfermos. No les importa. —Steve estaba enojado y confundido, y no sabía lo que trataba de decirle a Danny, pero sentía que era importante.

—Son hermanos y follan entre ellos, —Danny sonaba neutral y Steve no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba.

—Lo sé y no me importa. ¿Y a ti? —Steve supo que la respuesta de Danny era importante.

Danny se encogió de hombros. —Es su vida y no es asunto de nadie más.

—Entonces, ¿por qué hiciste esa broma? —Steve necesitaba saber.

— ¿Porque estoy en una situación incómoda y soy un idiota?

Steve sintió su boca curvearse en una sonrisa. —Está bien.

— ¿Estamos bien? —preguntó Danny.

—Estamos bien, —dijo Steve y saludó a Kono y a Chin, que acababan de estacionarse en la camioneta de Chin. —Buenos días, ¿están listos? —Chin levantó su bolso y Kono sonrió y agitó su kit de buceo hacia él.

— ¿Listos para salir? —Dean se acercó, con Sam detrás de él. Steve asintió. —Vamos a buscar a esa sirena entonces.

La boca de Sam se tensó y miró a Dean. —Por última vez...

Dean rodó los ojos. —El nombre no importa, hombre. La cantidad de muertos que van a haber es mucho más importante.

Steve reprimió una sonrisa cuando Sam murmuró un insulto en voz baja.

Dean le sonrió. —Me encanta volver loco a mi hermanito. —susurró. —Le pongo a los monstruos nombres estúpidos para joderlo. Tiene varias caras que expresar su molestia. Tienen nombres como "Cara de perra 1" o "Cara de constipación 3".

Steve negó con la cabeza. —Tú y Danny podrían ser gemelos. Él también le pone nombres a mis caras.

—No quiero meterme en tu vida, pero la vida es corta, no la malgastes, —le dijo Dean en voz baja.

Steve miró a Danny. —Podría joder las cosas. Prefiero tenerlo como amigo.

Dean ladeó la cabeza y puso una mano en el hombre de Steve. — ¿Y si pudieras tenerlo todo? —le preguntó y luego le guiñó el ojo. —Vamos Sammy, vamos a cargarnos a ese Burro.

—Adaro, idiota, —Sam apretó los dientes y siguió a Dean hasta la camioneta de Chin. — ¿Podrías dejar de fingir que tienes medio cerebro?

— ¿Y arruinar toda la diversion? ¡Nunca! —la sonrisa arrogante de Dean hizo a Steve reír.

—Todavía no estoy seguro del porqué eres tan blando con estos dos, pero voy a confiar en tu juicio con esto, —le dijo Danny a Steve.

Steve asintió. —Gracias Danno. Aprecio la confianza.

—Pero si te equivocas...

—No lo estoy, —dijo Steve, más seguro que nunca. —Vamos a cargarnos a ese tritón.

 

***

El viaje en bote a las Cuevas Spitting estaba lleno de baches. Salieron del puerto Hawaii-Kai a las siete y media y les llevó unos diez minutos llegar ahí. Steve había requisado dos botes de policía. En uno se fueron Chin y los Winchesters, y en el otro Danny, Kono y él. Todos se habían vestido con trajes de neopreno antes de salir. Bueno, Chin, Kono y Steve sí. Dean y Danny le miraron con incredulidad y agarraron los chalecos salvavidas. Sam se ofreció a vigilar la superficie. —Practico esnórquel, pero no buceo, —había dicho.

Cuando llegaron al sitio del buceo, Steve arrojó una cuerda al otro bote y Chin los ató juntos.

—Ok, Kono y yo descenderemos y haremos un pequeño chequeo del lugar. Chin y Sam se quedaran en la superficie con armas en mano, solo como precaución adicional.

—Y nosotros nos sentamos a ver el espectáculo, ¿verdad? —Danny los señaló a él y Dean.

—Ehhh, —Steve miró impotente a Sam, quien se encogió de hombros y sonrió, el imbécil.

—Tienen que estar atentos a cualquier cosa sospechosa, ¿recuerdan? —dijo Steve y Sam tosió en su mano.

—Que te jodan, Steven. Espero que esa sirena te convierta en piedra.

Steve rió. —También te amo, Danno, —dijo y cayó de espaldas en el agua. Kono lo siguió rápidamente. Bajaron y Steve se volvió para mirar hacia atrás una vez. Chin y Sam le dieron un pulgar arriba. Les agitó una mano y siguió a Kono hacia las cuevas.

A los 35 pies de profundidad, hallaron la primera cueva. Steve dejó que Kono lo hiciera; no creía que el Adaro estuviera tan cerca de la superficie. Tenía el presentimiento que los hallarían en la cueva más profunda.

La cueva estaba vacía salvo un par de manta rayas que dejaban la arena arremolinándose en el suelo de la cueva. Era bastante superficial y no había lugar para esconderse. Steve trató de ponerse en la mente del monstruo. Era demasiado fácil.

Señaló más hacia abajo y Kono asintió, con los ojos mostrando decepción. Debía de haber sabido que no sería tan fácil.

Salieron y bajaron otros quince pies más o menos, nadando hacia la segunda cueva. Era ancha y grande y una gran tortuga marina chocó contra él en su prisa por irse. De nuevo, estaba vacía, así que volvieron a salir. Steve sentía la tensión en su cuello y su mano se flexionó contra el mango de la antorcha submarina.

Las cuevas tres y cuatro estaban vacías. Varios tiburones de arrecife y algunas anguilas los miraron por perturbar su acuosa paz. Kono le tocó el brazo, él apuntó hacia abajo y ella frunció el ceño, con el agua distorsionando las líneas de su rostro. Ambos sabían que lo que cazaban yacía mucho más abajo, en lo más profundo del océano índigo.

Dudaron en la entrada de la cueva. Estaban a unos 130 pies y probablemente ya habían gastado la mitad del aire. Steve chequeó sus niveles de oxígeno por si acaso, le mostró el cartel a Kono por cinco minutos y ella asintió. Él entró primero.

Algo salió volando desde la profundidad de la cueva. Se movía bastante rápido y tambaleó hacia un lado. Kono se movió en la dirección contraria y se giró para ver qué les habían disparado. Parecía un pez volador. El pez continuó nadando hacia el océano. Más peces con dientes filosos siguieron saliendo hasta que el océano parecía estar repleto de ellos. De repente, Steve sintió un dolor agudo en el brazo. Miró hacia abajo y vio lo que parecía ser un trozo de hueso que sobresalía de la carne de su antebrazo.

Kono le agarró y comenzó a sacarlo de la cueva. Steve golpeó la herida con la mano, consiente del hecho que habían tiburones tigres en el área. Podían oler la sangre a kilómetros de distancia. No luchó contra el agarre de Kono y dejó que ella los sacara. Una vez que llegaron al mar abierto comenzaron a subir a la superficie.

Varios peces voladores más les alcanzaron, con los dientes afilados y puntiagudos. Uno rasgó el traje de Kono y ella negó con la cabeza. No la hirieron. Steve siguió mirando a su alrededor mientras salían lo más rápido posible. Le preocupaba la descompresión, pero creyó que estarían a salvo mientras no fueran demasiado rápido.

Llegaron a los veinte pies y el agua explotó a su alrededor. Steve sintió a Kono apartarse de él mientras giraba en un remolino de agua que se movía rápidamente. Sus gafas y la boquilla de aire se rompieron. Estuvo tragando agua y se sintió como el más grande idiota que había.   
Steve no tenía idea de qué hacía pero trató de orientarse. Pero el agua se agitaba demasiado rápido y estrellas negras parpadeaban detrás de sus ojos cuando comenzó a luchar por meter aire a sus pulmones. Se preguntó por un momento si Danny estaría triste o enojado, y luego, peleó de nuevo para llegar a la superficie.

Y entonces se detuvo.

Tan pronto como apareció el agua, desapareció. Steve vio la luz de la superficie y se empujó con fuerza hacia arriba, con sus pulmones quemando.

El aire nunca se había sentido tan dulce cuando su cabeza salió a la superficie y tragó todo el aire posible. Luego buscó a Kono. Vio que Dean y Sam le ayudaban a subir al bote y se dirigió al otro donde Chin y Danny todavía buscaban en el agua con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Qué mierdas? —Danny gritaba mientras arrastraba a Steve al bote.

—Llévanos a la playa lo más rápido posible, —jadeó Steve y cayó en el cetro del bote.

Llegaron a tierra dos minutos después, saltando de los botes y llevándolos a la playa. Kono estaba pálida y temblorosa. Sam se veía un poco verde.

— ¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos ustedes? —gritó Danny mientras se concentraba en detener el sangrado del brazo de Steve. — ¡Te dije que no dispararas! —parecía estar gritándole a alguien del otro bote.

— ¿Se detuvo por ustedes? —le preguntó Steve a Chin.

—Sí, —Chin asintió, con los ojos en el océano. —La lanza que tiene esa cosa parecía hacer que el agua se moviera. —Miró a Sam. —Este tipo es letal con un arma. No dudó ni tembló, solo apuntó hacia donde podíamos verte a ti y a Kono cerca de la superficie y disparó.

— ¡¿Y no pensaste que tal vez podían darle a Steve?! —gritó Danny.

Chin se encontró con su mirada enojada con paciencia. —Pero no lo hizo.

—Por Dios, ¡trabajo con personas enfermas! —Danny levantó sus manos al aire y giró en un círculo frustrado. Steve sabía que esa era la manera en que Danny lidiaba con algo que le asustaba.

—Revisa su brazo, —le dijo Kono a Chin.

—Está bien, —Steve la miró. Ella mantuvo su rostro sin expresión mientras Danny le agarraba el brazo. Steve siseó y Danny le quitó el traje del brazo.

—Tienes un trozo de espina en el brazo, Steven, —señaló Danny y fue a buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que siempre llevaban en el bote.

—Así que, armas con espinas de pescado, tornados de agua, ¿alguna otra cosa más en su arsenal? —preguntó Dean.

—Peces voladores, —dijo Steve.

Y Dean comenzó a reir.

 

***

Dean miró hacia el agua. Sam se acercó a él. —Entonces, ¿qué piensas? —preguntó Sam.

—Vienen, —dijo Steve y todos se voltearon para mirarlo. —Vieron por dónde nos fuimos y saben que sabemos dónde están. No actuaban como ningún pez que haya visto. —Dean miró a Steve, vio a Danny vendándole la herida, reprendiéndole en voz alta su estupidez por lastimarse.

Dean asintió. —Y les hemos hecho algo de daño, así que querrán sacarnos.

Sam observó el agua. —Se mueven diferente.

Chin se acercó a ellos. —Había algo en el hueso que hirió a Steve, —dijo. —Parece veneno. —sus ojos se abrieron como platos. —Necesitamos llevarlo a un hospital.

—El pez globo fue el veneno de elección en mi investigación, —ofreció Sam.

Chin asintió. —Le diré a los doctores. —siguió su mirada hacia el océano. —Van a venir, ¿verdad?

Dean se encogió de hombros. —Si mi escondite secreto acaba de ser comprometido...

—Tenemos que prepararnos, —declaró Kono y todos se voltearon a mirarla. Le había arrancado las mangas a su traje y lucía como una princesa guerrera.

Dean le silbó. Se veía hermosa y atemorizante con solo la mitad de su traje y un bikini. —Si no estuviera enamorado y en una relación monogámica, ya estuviera desvistiéndote.

Ella soltó una risa asustada y se dirigieron hacia Steve y Danny.

—Su brazo está paralizado, —dijo Danny y su mirada reflejaba su desesperación. —El veneno de pez globo no es algo que debemos tomar a la ligera y ahora Super SEAL está quejándose porque solo puede usar una pistola.

—Necesitamos prepararnos, —les dijo Dean y Steve asintió.

—Estarán aquí pronto.

Dean miró a su alrededor y vio un afloramiento de rocas contra los acantilados. —Ese parece un buen lugar para prepararse y defenderse.

Steve dobló el cuello para ver el lugar. —Sí, servirá.

Sacaron su equipo de los botes y se dirigieron a las rocas. Apenas lo lograron cuando el océano estalló y tres trombas giratorias cruzaron el agua hacia la playa.

Sam y Dean automáticamente se cubrieron el uno al otro y miraron a su alrededor para ver al equipo de Five-0 hacer lo mismo. La mano de Steve estaba firme mientras apuntaba con su arma.

— ¿Cuál era el plan, otra vez? —gritó Danny.

—Matarlos, —gritó Dean de vuelta y sacó las grandes redes de las bolsas que habían agarrado.

— ¿Ahora son tres? —preguntó Kono.

Sam asintió. —Eso creo. Creo que cada pico contiene un enjambre de... ¡Woah! —se agachó cuando unos diez peces voladores salieron disparados del pico más cercano y chocaron contra la pared del acantilado detrás de ellos.

— ¡Son venenosos! —les recordó Danny.

Dean apenas se contuvo de rodar los ojos. Aunque estaba preocupado por Steve. El chico rudo tenía la piel de un tono grisáceo alarmante y el sudor le chorreaba por la cara. La mano que sostenía su pistola estaba cayendo y Dean pensó que la parálisis le estaba afectando ahí también. —Tenemos que terminar esto rápido. McGarrett no se ve muy bien, —le dijo a Sam.

Sam miró a Steve. —Sí, terminemos esto. —abrió su mochila y sacó su pistola de dardos. Metió un dardo en el veneno que había mezclado la noche anterior. —Preparé una pequeña sorpresa para ellos.

Metió el dardo en el arma y se la llevó a la boca. Hizo una pausa, apuntó y sopló con fuerza. Dean estaba seguro de que sonreír orgullosamente al ver la destreza de su hermanito con los dardos en el medio de una batalla a muerte con las sirenas no era lo más genial que podía hacer, pero no podía evitarlo.

El dardo dio en el blanco y un chillido de dolor salió de la tromba marina más lejana.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? —preguntó Chin.

—Ellos forman una resistencia a cualquier amenaza marina con el veneno de pez globo, así que pensé en usar algo terrestre, —dijo Sam, cargando su arma de dardos otra vez.

La tromba marina con el Adaro que Sam había golpeado empezó a girar más lento hasta que colapsó, el monstruo jadeó y cayó en la arena.

El agua se filtró, dejando a una criatura humanoide escalada tragando aire. Una la lanza que lucía como una costilla cayó de su mano y los peces en la tromba saltaron al mar.

—Leales como cucarachas, —murmuró Dean y Chin rió.

Sam apuntó hacia el segundo pico de agua y sopló. El mismo sonido casi humano, pero no del todo humano provino de la espiral de agua y Sam sonrió satisfecho.

— ¿Quién diría que todas esas mamadas que te di serían útiles? —preguntó Dean y Sam le miró. — ¿Qué? Solo decía.

—Eres un idiota, —declaró Sam y vieron como el Adaro número dos se retorcía en la arena.

— ¿Qué veneno usaste? —preguntó Kono.

—Caracol de cono veteado, —le dijo Sam y colocó otro dardo en el arma. —Una gota es lo suficientemente potente como para matar a veinte humanos, así que calculé que al menos debería detener a este desgraciado.

La última tromba marina estaba casi encima de ellos, con enjambres de peces voladores fuera del agua listos para atacar. Dean comenzó a usar la culata de su escopeta como bate de béisbol, tratando de alejar a los peces de Sam para que él pudiera hacer lo suyo.

Escuchó un grito desde su izquierda y vio a Danny encima de Steve, con un hueso de ballena sobresaltando de su costado. Uno de los Adaro había conseguido pasar por sus defensas. —Joder, —murmuró. Miró a Sam e hizo un gesto cortante.

— ¡Ahora Sammy! —dijo y Sam apuntó y sopló. El dardo dio en el blanco.

El Adaro gritó, el agua giró y disminuyó mientras comenzaba a retroceder en dirección al océano y Dean levantó una de las redes. —Ah no, no lo hagas amigo. Es tiempo de decir adiós. —lanzó la red a la lenta columna de agua y el Adaro cayó encima en un montón de peces y huesos.

Chin y Kono rápidamente le imitaron con las otras dos criaturas, asegurándolas con las redes y jalándolas por la playa, lejos de la seguridad del océano.

— ¿Ahora qué? —preguntó Chin.

—Ahora lleven a los heridos a un hospital. Sam y yo vigilaremos a los monstruos y esperaremos a que mueran, —le dijo Dean.

Chin se detuvo por un momento, indeciso y luego les tendió una mano. —Ustedes chicos son buenos para cuidarme la espalda en una pelea.

Dean sonrió. —Igual tú, —dijo y luego miró a Kono. —Todos ustedes.

Ayudaron a meter a Steve y Danny en uno de los botes y luego Chin les dijo. —Kono se quedará con ustedes.

Sam abrió la boca para replicar y Chin levantó una mano. —El bote es propiedad de la policía y ninguno de los dos sabe cómo regresar al puerto.

—Está bien, —dijo Sam. Kono se acercó a uno de los Adaros, tocándolo con una lanza de hueso de ballena.

—De todos modos ella es más peligrosa que todos nosotros juntos.

Dean meneó las pestañas. —Ella nos protegerá.

Chin soltó una carcajada y audaron a empujar el bote hacia el agua y les observaron irse.

Uno de los Adaros se retorció y Kono agarró su lanza con calma y la introdujo en el torso del monstruo. El grito hizo que Dean se estremeciera. Era jodidamente aterradora.

El sonido de criaturas moribundas no le molestaba y Dean miró alrededor de la playa. —Muero de hambre, ¿hay algo de comer en alguno de los paquetes? —Sam le tendió un paquete de Mars Bar sin decir ni una palabra.

—Te amo, —le dijo Dean, mordiendo su chocolate.

—Lo sé, —dijo Sam y sonrió.

 

***

—Resulta que el veneno de pez globo no es bueno para ti, —le informó Danny desde su propia cama de hospital. Parecía notablemente alegre para alguien con un agujero en el costado.

Steve gruñó, preguntándose el cómo había logrado quedarse en la misma habitación que Danny, y mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Un par de días en paz, era todo lo que pedía.

Pocas veces los tenía de todos modos.

—Tuvieron que lavarle el estómago, —les dijo Danny a los Winchesters con demasiado gusto. —Fue desagradable.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Steve, con los ojos aun cerrados. —Si estabas demasiado ocupado recibiendo mil puntadas en esa _pequeña_ herida.

—Pequeña... —farfulló Danny y sus manos dijeron lo que sus palabras no podían.

Steve abrió los ojos para observar a Sam y Dean, —Se van, —dijo, y no era pregunta.

Sam asintió. —Sí. Bobby nos informó de una línea de Rugarus en Maryland, asi que nos vamos.

—En barco, —añadió Dean y Steve rio entre dientes.

—No nos iremos en barco solo por tu irrazonable miedo a volar, Dean. Perderíamos más tiempo. Si nos vamos en barco hasta el Continente, el monstruo habrá matado a más personas y después estaré atrapado con tu culo lleno de culpa por el resto del día.

—Gracias, —dijo Steve y les tendió la mano. Dean y Sam se turnaron para estrechársela con una sonrisa.

— ¿Alguna vez planean volver? —Danny hizo la pregunta que Steve quería hacer.

Sam se encogió de hombros. —Quién sabe, al parecer tienen monstruos aquí también.

Danny comenzó a silbar la canción de los Cazafantasmas y Dean rió. — ¿A quién van a llamar, sino? —asintió y estrechó la mano de Danny.

—Ha sido divertido, —dijo Sam. —pero ya nos vamos a... —indicó la puerta y Steve asintió.

—Si alguna vez necesitan los servicios de Five-0, o tienen problemas legales o si solo necesitan alguna referencia de personaje, me llaman, ¿de acuerdo? —Steve miró a Dean fijamente para hacerle saber lo serio que era.

—Claro, —Dean estuvo de acuerdo demasiado rápido, y Steve se dio cuenta que probablemente no vería a los Winchesters otra vez.

Se giraron para irse, pero Dean se detuvo en la puerta y miró hacia atrás. —Hey, Danny.

— ¿Sí?

—Besa a McGarrett de una buena jodida vez y sácalo de su miseria, hombre. Lo que estás haciendo es cruel. —con una sonrisa socarrona, se fue.

El silencio en la habitación de hospital era ensordecedor.

—Ese Dean Winchester... —intentó bromear Danny pero su voz era aguda y tensa.

— ¿Quieres? —preguntó Steve, arriesgándolo todo. Casi había muerto intentando matar a una criatura mítica y la vida era demasiado corta para seguir callando.

— ¿Que si quiero qué?

Steve se sentó y dejó caer sus piernas sobre el borde de la cama, mirando a Danny. —No seas idiota, —le regañó y se sonrojó. — ¿Quieres besarme?

Danny se sentó también, un poco más lento ya que no quería romper ninguna puntada. —Tal vez. Si no fueras tan jodidamente loco y te creyeras Superman todo el tiempo, —se encogió de hombros, pero sus mejillas estaban rojas también y sus bellos ojos azules brillaban.

— ¿Qué demonios significa eso? —Steve estaba confundido.

—Significa que sigues arriesgando tu vida como si nada y aquellos que te aman tienen que sentarse y preguntarse si alguna vez te volverán a ver de nuevo y... —Steve calló a Danny con un beso.

Resultó ser el mejor método del mundo. 


End file.
